Sentimientos confusos
by Temari-swann
Summary: ¿Quién dice que la vida es perfecta? Un día te levantas y toda ella ha dado un giro de 180º. Una parte de ti muere, algo oscuro intenta alejarte de todo y ya no confías en tus compañeros ni en nadie ¿o sí? ¿Pero… es todo como parece? ZoSan / LuZoSan. AVISO: El fic tiene contenido yaoi (chicoxchico) en su interior. Si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Prólogo

~ Bueno esta historia la subí hace bastante tiempo a esta página y se la dediqué a Hessefan a quien admiro (quienes quieran leer buenas historias, les recomiendo las suyas). Realmente sólo publiqué el prólogo debido a problemas con mis ordenadores (se me rompieron los dos que tenía) y al hecho que cuando pude volver no me acordaba de los datos exactos de la cuenta para pedir la contraseña y poder entrar (si, soy un desastre -_¬). ~

La idea de este fic me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo y tenía ganas de plasmarla por escrito para ver que tal quedaba. Desde ya, os digo que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero como me han animado a intentarlo, aquí está.

Es mi primer yaoi de One Piece, una de mis series favoritas, con una de mis parejas favoritas ZoSan aunque contendrá un ZoLuSan leve y quizás alguna otra pareja más, según vea y me convenga, claro, está. ~

~ No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar. ~

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo / LuZoSan / Cosan

**Resumen:** Quien dice que la vida es perfecta, un día te levantas y toda ella ha dado la vuelta. Una parte de ti muere y algo oscuro intenta alejarte de todo, ya no confías en tus compañeros ni en nadie o ¿si? Pero… ¿es todo como parece?

**Autor:** Temari swan. ~

**PRÓLOGO**

_Había pasado algún tiempo desde aquel incidente en el que había perdido tantas cosas importantes para él como la fe, la amistad, la alegría o el amor. Todo le fue arrebatado de un momento a otro, junto a su sueño. Llevado por la traición de aquellos en los que confiaba ciegamente, sus nakamas. Por cualquiera de ellos hubiese entregado su vida con lo que no podía dejar de pensar... "¿CÓMO FUERON CAPACES?"_

**-¿Aun sigues atormentándote?-** Una estremecedora voz surgida desde algún punto de la habitación le saca momentáneamente de sus lamentos.

-**…**

**- Sigues sin creértelo ¿no? –** Tras una breve pausa continuó ante el mutismo de rubio**- ¡¿Esperas despertar y darte cuenta que todo lo sucedido fue una pesadilla?** – Le miró**.- ¡Ja! Siento autentica lástima. De cualquier otro no me hubiese sorprendido pero de ti…**

**-…- **El rubio ocultó más sus ojos detrás de la capa que tenía por flequillo sin hacer ningún otro tipo de movimiento.

**-… una pena-** Su mirada pretendía evaluar el efecto que sus palabras producían al chico.-** ¡Reacciona de una #€€¬ vez!**

El joven no hizo gesto de responder, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que los caracterizaban pareciendo pozos sin fondo. Demasiado dolido y decepcionado para nada siguió ahí, parado, con el alma muerta, consiguiendo que su acompañante se marchara de la habitación con una misteriosa media sonrisa escondida por su salida de la habitación.

_- Queda poco... pronto, muy pronto –_ Pensó al salir del cuarto_- Ya veras como si_ –

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**

_**Próximo capítulo: 1. El comienzo de la la desventura.**_


	2. El comienzo de la desventura

Continuación del fic que lo disfrutéis. Aun me falta un poco de fluidez a la hora de escribir se va intentando.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo / LuSanZo / Cosan

**1. El comienzo de la desventura.**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el barco de los Sombreros de Paja. Comenzando con un buen y merecido desayuno preparado por el cocinero de la tripulación, donde no faltaban, las "aventuras" de cierto narizota, la admiración palpable por dichas historias de un pequeño médico, los datos sobre una isla cercana según lo contado por la navegante, la tranquilidad mientras tomaba su café de la arqueóloga, los típicos comentarios del esqueleto, la puesta a punto del tupé del ciborg, la lucha por evitar que el capitán se zampara el desayuno de todos o la monótona peleílla matutina del ero-Cook y el marimo. Una muy típica mañana.

O eso pensaban hasta que un golpe contra algo puso en aviso a la tripulación al completo e hizo que salieran a mirar. Habían chocado contra algo, no se podía apreciar a simple vista pero si se notaba en los huesos. Un aire frío que helaba el alma y ponía la piel de gallina. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una bala de cañón estuvo a punto de impactarles si no hubiese sido por la rápido que se movió el primer oficial, Zoro. Temporalmente dejaron el misterio para encargarse de los malditos marinos que empezaron a rodear el barco.

Casi como si hubiese sido por arte de magia se encontraron a una flota de marines que no les dejaron espacio ni para respirar. Así mientras preparaban un plan para salir de ahí, los tres monstruos de la tripulación dieron rienda suelta a su afán por derribar enemigos. Especialmente Zoro y Sanji que con el grito **_- '¡5 MINUTOS!' –_** Uno se encendió el cigarrillo de su boca y el otro se ató el pañuelo a la cabeza, comenzando a dar patadas y espadazos por doquier, contando a cuanto enemigo derribado se ponía en su camino de juntarse con Luffy en el mástil del barco. A su paso fueron dejando una montaña de cadáveres y heridos graves. Espalda contra espalda, Zoro, él y su capitán como tantas otras veces.

Sanji vio como un marine que le resultaba muy familiar apuntaba con su arma a Robin. La morena andaba distraída usando su fruta del diablo para acabar con otros dos que querían pillar a Nami, tan distraída estaba que ni cuenta se dio de la bala que a punto estaba de impactarla en su espalda. Velozmente el rubio dejó la formación en la que se encontraba y corrió **_– '¡ROBIN SWANNNNN!_** – La morena giró la cabeza sorprendida - **_ ¡CUIDADO!' –_** Y fue derribada por una muy preocupada mancha negra que se interpuso en el trayecto de la bala, recibiendo de pleno el disparo en una de sus preciadas manos el rubio. Lo cual no evitó que siguiera en la batalla, posando las manos en el suelo y girando sobre sí mismo para dar con una de sus patadas al marine que se había atrevido a ir contra una de sus damas. Por supuesto que el brutal impacto de la patada le partió el cuello.

**_-'¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIIII…! ' – _**Todos miraron hacía donde provenía el angustiado grito.

Al mismo tiempo, Zoro, tras ver correr al ero-Cook, posó su atención en los dos marines que estaban acercándose a la navegante. Parecía que Robin iba a pararlo, por los brazos que salieron de las espaldas de estos, pero cuando parecían que les haría alguna llave, de repente, los brazos desaparecieron. Zoro corrió todo lo que sus pies podían dar de si pero justo en el último momento uno de ellos clavó su espada en la pelirroja, siendo derribado después por el peli verde en un fútil intento de que no alcanzara a su nakama pero si evitando que el otro marine que se acercaba sigilosamente continuara, matándolos instantáneamente. Cayendo la muchacha en los brazos del primer oficial que aun se encontraba en el suelo tras su deslizamiento **_-'¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIIII…!'-_**

La batalla se estaba volviendo cada vez más cruenta y sangrienta, parecía que no terminaría nunca, los chicos estaban empapados de la sangre de sus rivales que se mezclaban con las heridas propias que estos les estaban infligiendo. La lucha no tenía cuartel. Chopper intentaba evitar que Nami se desangrara, no podía moverla del lugar, los enemigos se le acercaban a pesar de que sus nakamas hicieron un círculo protector a su alrededor. Estaba muy preocupado, podría tener dañados órganos internos, tenía pinta de ser muy grave pero hasta que no se libraran de los marines no podría hacer nada.

Golpes y golpes se oían. En medio de esto, Sanji se le ocurrió una idea. Crearía una brecha entre media de la línea enemiga por donde podrían aprovechar para huir, llendo al barco de la marina. Zoro parece que le leyó el pensamiento saltando a la misma vez que el rubio al agua mientras sus compañeros aguantaban el ataque en su barco. Subieron al barco que se encontraba a estribor, si meter ni un ruido. Así sólo con una mirada, se entendieron a la perfección. Zoro llamó la atención de los marines que salían del interior del barco, Sanji cual felino se metió y profundizó dentro del mismo hasta hallar con la sala de maquinas donde se encargó de destrozar todo lo que veía y que crearía una gran explosión que en breve momentos llevaría el buque a pique. Salió corriendo derribando a los marines que se le interponían. Zoro como siempre percibió ese olor característico a especias y tabaco de su compañero dejándose llevar por este al agua. A la misma tiempo que una gran explosión hundía el barco.

Poco después fueron pescados del mar por los brazos de Luffy que los arrastro de manera poco apropiada a su barco para escapar por el hueco que habían creado. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra para llegar a zona segura y una vez en ella, los dos muchachos pudieron observar los semblantes abatidos de sus nakamas, algunos con lágrimas en sus ojos. La tristeza los inundó y poco después la preocupación, al ver como el marine que intentó matar a Robin y pensaban que se había cargado Sanji, los cogió desprevenidos y atacó, _matando a…_

Todo estaba borroso, la imagen se distorsionó, las voces se difuminaron hasta desaparecer. Se hizo el vacio. La nada. Y de pronto abrió los ojos y vomitó todo lo que tenía dentro (lo que venía siendo nada a esas horas de la mañana). Se levantó en calzoncillos sin preocuparse de que le vieran sus damas y salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde se encontró a toda la tripulación al completo esperándole en medio del bullicio de siempre.

**_- '¿Sanji te encuentras mejor?' – _**preguntó el renito.

**_– 'Nos tenías muy preocupadoscocinero-kun'- _**le dijo la arqueóloga.

**_-'¡SANJIIII….! ¡CARNEEEEEEE…!'- _**Un muy sonriente Luffy le saltó encima para pedírselo.

Mientras que cierto marimo estúpido no le quitaba la vista de encima esperando que hablara.

**_- '¡SUPERRRR… Comeremos nuevamente en condiciones!'- _**Pose de inclusive.

Un despistado cocinero más pálido de lo acostumbrado sólo pudo pregunta todo **_confuso '¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA PASADO!?'._**

**_- ¡TIERRAAAAAAAAAAA… A LA VISTAAAAAAAAAAAA…! –_**

**_FIN CAPÍTULO UNO_**


	3. Hasta las rosas más bonitas tienen

_Como veréis a continuación algunas incógnitas del capítulo anterior se aclaran. Os dejo con la continuación cualquier falta o consejo para mejorar, me decis._

_**Disclaimer:**__ One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados._

_**Parejas:**__ ZoSan / SanZo / LuSanZo / Cosan_

* * *

**2: Hasta las rosas más bonitas tienen espinas.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Sanji aun parecía confuso, aturdido y un poco atemorizado por todo aquello. A su pesar, se había encariñado con aquella peculiar tripulación, rompiendo así la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo: _"Nunca, nunca, nunca encariñarse con nadie"_. El cariño sólo traía desgracia y problemas, y ya ni hablemos del amor, eso lo aprendió hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño restaurante marítimo y no lo olvidaría jamás. Se comportaba muy cariñosamente con sus damas pero nunca había dejado que ningun sentimiento especial hacía ellas calara en su interior y el trato con sus otros nakamas varones no era precisamente bueno o eso quería pensar, para su desgracia había descubierto que aquellas personas habían atravesado las barreras que creo en torno a su corazón.

El día que llegaron a puerto Zoro se quedó al cuidado del barco con Sanji, este último estaba un tanto desorientado además que no se había recuperado por completo. El resto de los Sombreros de Paja aprovecharon para visitar la nueva aldea. Según les había contado Nami era una isla de verano, con un clima inestable por lo que vieron; el log-pose tardaría unos días en cargarse así que lo mejor sería buscar alojamiento y antes de nada, investigar, no querían más problemas como los que tuvieron la semana anterior y donde casi pierden a su cocinero de abordo. También tenía que aprovisionarse, sus reservas estaban bajo cero en casi todo, sobretodo las de comida por ese pozo sin fondo que era el estomago de Luffy , aún comportándose durante un par de días los había dejado casi sin suministros.

**_~~ FLASHBACK: UNA SEMANA ANTES ~~_**

**_-"¡SANJIIIIIIIIII… NOOOOOO…!"-_**_ No se sabía quién lo gritó._

**_-"¡UN MÉDICO, UN MÉDICO!"-_**_ Chopper tomo su forma semi humana e intentó llegar donde dispararon al cocinero pero no le dejaban __**– "¡ZOROOOOO…!".**_

**_- "¡Santōryū (Estilo de Tres Espadas) -_**_ la mirada de Roronoa cambió y se lanzó a por sus enemigos __**- "¡Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Corte del Demonio del Bello Demonio del Insomnio de la Noche)!" –**__ Las espadas de Zoro parecieron doblarse antes de lanzarse al ataque y comenzar a cortar a todos. __**– "¡Toro Nagashi (Corriente del Lobo-Espada)!" –**__ el espadachín se inclinó hacia sus oponentes usando las espadas para bloquear golpes, mientras se iba acercando al enemigo esquivando y parando los golpes y cuando los tuvo a mano, cortó con las tres espadas sus estomagos. Golpe tras golpe fue acercándose y abriéndose paso hacía su rubio nakama._

_Al momento Chopper estaba ahí, revisando el estado en el que se encontraba Sanji. Mientras la batalla continuaba y oía a su alrededor los ruidos que producía._

_¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?_

_MINUTOS ANTES…_

_Habían encontrado una extraña isla rodeada por una barrera que daba escalofríos. Unos marines aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron una batalla más, como era habitual. Luchando codo con codo, Sanji vio como un marine estaba a la espalda de la arqueóloga e iba a disparar, sin pensarselo dos veces, corrió, esquivó y saltó para ponerse por medio, consiguiendo su cometido e interponiéndose en el camino del proyectil, recibiendo completamente el tiro. Cayó al suelo con la mano sangrando y la bala incrustada en ella. Lo que continúo fue para Robín como si sucediera a cámara lenta aunque realmente fuera tan rápido que nadie fue lo suficientemente veloz para actuar. El marine se acercó a Sanji con una extraña arma en la mano, la cual usó para inyectarle una sustancia dorada en el cuerpo. Mientras otros dos marineros estaban demasiado cerca de Nami sin que esta se percatarse. Robin tras su momento de confusión actuó __**- "¡Cien Fleur: Rintou (Cien Flores: Gentiana Scabra)!" –**__ Cien brazos florecieron y contuvieron los cuerpo de sus enemigos consiguiendo salvar a la pelirroja y separar al marine del inconsciente rubio; el cual convulsionaba en el suelo, retorciéndose y conteniendo gritos de dolor._

_Nami agradeció con la mirada a la morena para a continuación asustarse por el estado en el que veía al rubio convulsionar en el suelo. Los marines no paraban de llegar y estaban rodeados por ellos. La situación se estaba volviendo crítica. Tenían un compañero que estaba caído y al que sus enemigos estaban intentando acercar. Todos intentaban llegar hasta él. Chopper empezó a gritar llamando a Zoro._

Continuación del flashback:

Chopper estaba muy preocupado por el estado de Sanji, su nakama parecía estar envenenado y sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación, no podía contenerle para que las heridas y lo que tenía en las venas no le perjudicaran más. Tenía que llevárselo pero el rubio no se dejaba. Luffy viendo el panorama, se acercó serio como pocas veces antes y de un golpe en el estomago noqueó al cocinero que cayó en sus brazos antes las protestas del médico **– "No te mueras Sanji ¡¿ME OYES?!"-** le dijo al inconsciente rubio que tenía entre sus brazos** – "Es una orden de tu capitán" –**Pasándoselo al renito que le faltó tiempo para correr hacia la enfermería **– "No quisiera encontrar a otro cocinero que me cocinara…" –** Luffy se quedó mirando por donde el reno se había llevado al cocinero y en un tono bajo terminó de decir con una mirada triste **– "… ni que me hiciera sentir… así"**.

Gracias a Usopp consiguieron derribar algunos de los barcos enemigos con la increíble ráfaga de viento que lanzó el Gaon Cannon por donde aprovecharon para sacar el Thousand Sunny del peligro. Y dirigirse hacia zona segura. Una isla a la que apuntaba el log-pose.

**_~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK: UNA SEMANA ANTES ~~_**

Zoro no podía dejar de mirar a Sanji. Se presentó voluntario para poder estar un rato a solas con el rubio. Durante la última batalla se preocupo demasiado por su rival, más de lo debido quizás, y más sabiendo que de sus nakamas era uno de los cuales no necesitaban que anduvieran cuidándoles. O quizás si ¿su excesiva caballerosidad e ir detrás de las faldas contaban? Bueno si, de vez en cuando habría que vigilarle para que no se metiera en líos pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salir con pocas heridas de ellos. Estando en su mundo de preguntas internas y desvaríos varios no notó como la causa de sus quebraderos de cabeza se le acercaba. Traía un plato de comida al puesto de vigía. Tanto se había metido en sus pensamientos que el tiempo se le fue volando y lo que creyó eran unos minutos fueron unas horas y tiempo de comer **– "¡Marimo estúpido despierta de una vez!" –** Con una patada cariñosa en la cabeza le hizo salir de sus tonterías internas **– "¿Así vigilas?".**

**-"¿Quieres pelea?"-** Fue a coger sus espadas cuando recordó que tendría que comportarse, el rubio aun estaba convaleciente **– "Déjame en paz Cejas de sushi. Estoy cansado".**

**- "Nunca creí que las algas con patas pudieran cansarse" –** Provocó **– "hacer el vago debe degastar mucho".**

**- "¿Qué dices Ero-cook?".**

Sanji se volvió de espaldas e hizo como si se fuera a marchar, parando en el último momento antes de bajar **- "Lo que oyes" –** Ocultando una sonrisilla. Esperaba lo que ya estaba visto que pasaría y por supuesto sucedió.

Así comenzó una de sus múltiples peleillas sin sentido que les ayudaba a descargar tensiones y relajarse.

**_"Para lo guapo que es, lo cargante que puede llegar a ser"_** – Y por qué leches pensaba eso se preguntaba Zoro.

_**FIN CAPÍTULO TRES**_


	4. Isla misteriosa

Cualquier fallo que veáis ya sea ortográfico o de otro tipo me lo comentáis. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

**...-...**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo / LuSanZo / Cosan

* * *

**3. Isla Misteriosa**

La visita a la isla se hizo rápidamente, recopilaron mucha información gracias sobre todo a Luffy. Inevitablemente se metió en líos casi desde el mismo momento que pisó tierra firme, sin su primer oficial que le vigilara, la armó, pero aun así consiguió lo impensable, recopilar datos importantes. Echaron a suerte quien se encargaría de su irresponsable capitán y quizás pusieron al menos indicado para vigilarle, Brook.

Nami llevaba razón, era una isla de verano con clima variado y donde los piratas eran muy bien recibidos. Según lo que les habían contado los lugareños, los marines tenían prohibida su entrada al lugar, el cual era una gran embajada pirata con los papeles necesarios para que algo como eso fuera legal ante el Gobierno Mundial.

Pero esto no fue los más interesantes que anotaron. Les habían dicho a Luffy y Brook que cerca de ahí, existía un pequeño islote. Uno, donde decían que los marines tenían retenidos a los dioses. No estaba permitido el paso a nadie, especialmente si esos nadie eran piratas. Además que el lugar estaba protegido por una barrera invisible y cientos de marines. También oyeron que de vez en cuando desaparecían piratas recién llegado de la Isla en la que se encontraban. Nunca más se volvía a saber de ellos. Después de esto tuvieron que salir corriendo, seguidos por un grupo de gente variopinta muy descontenta. Esto era debido a que justo en la puerta de la taberna donde se habían parado a descansar y de paso recopilar información de boca de unos ancianitos simpáticos. Luffy olió el apetitoso aroma de un platillo de carne a la brasa con salsa especial de barbacoa, su cuello se estiró guiado por tan delicioso tufillo, olfateando y babeando encima de la cabeza de un corpulento calvo, formándole un pequeño charquito en el cogote. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el sombrero de paja pues en su mente sólo estaba la figura de una rica vaca en plan sexi bañándose en salsa barbacoa que le llamaba y le decía **_– ¡CÓMEME!- _**_provocándole para devorarla_. Inconscientemente estiró su brazo y justo cuando el hombretón notó algo en su cabeza y la levantó para ver qué pasaba, fue deslumbrado por unas brillantes estrellas que soltaban agua y le encharcaron la cara, Luffy cogió el plato y lo devoró en sólo unas décimas de segundo con los ojos brillando y la boca aun babeando por la felicidad de comer carne. Mientras Brook, preguntaba** - ¿Oba-san sería usted tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas Yo-ho-ho? –**Consiguiendo dejar alucinados y cabrear al grupo de la tercera edad por la desfachatez de aquel extraño hombre vestido de carnaval (3-2-1 a correr).

El resto de la tripulación estuvo de compras y no tuvo problema alguno hasta que aparecieron las dos criaturillas perdidas seguidas por una muchedumbre enfadada cargada de garrotas, cuchillos, tenedores y platos justo enfrente de ellos, escena estrambótica entre las que halla. Al pasar Luffy tuvo la brillantez de hablarles **- ¡¿CHICOS YA TERMINATÉIS LAS COMPRAS?! ¡NO SE OS OLVIDE MI CARNEEE…!- **Y como su capitán los identificó como nakamas al llamarlos, el gentío paró en seco para mirarlos amenazadoramente, dudar un segundo y decidir que los otros eran demasiados veloces para ellos, desechando la idea de seguir persiguiéndoles, mejor era ir detrás suya creándoles sudores fríos. Así fue como Nami, Franky y Chopper acabaron llegando al barco llenos de rasguños y ropas rotas, sin suministros. Robin fue la más lista y se escabulló en cuanto vio la polvareda que venía hacía ellos, imaginándose de lo que se podía tratar, sintiéndolo por sus amigos pero librándose de la marabunta y los golpes. Una vez pasado el peligro tomó rumbo al Thousand Sunny con total tranquilidad, lo primero que vio nada más llegar fue a sus tres compañeros sermoneando y pegando a su capitán y al esqueleto. Zoro dormitando e insultando al cocinero por ser un pervetido, el cual estaba bailoteando por alrededor de la pelirroja con corazones en los ojos, diciéndole lo atractiva que estaba en plan dominatrix para luego comenzar una más de sus peleas con el marimo por su comentario anterior. Vamos lo habitual en aquella tripulación (goterón de Robin ante la situación).

_Unas horas después…_

Ya con todo en calma, comentaron lo que cada cual había descubierto, compararon cosas y decidieron que al día siguiente ya harían un segundo intento de cargar el barco. Obviamente dejarían a su tonto capitán y el músico idiota en el barco. Si hacía falta los anestesiarían y no precisamente echando somníferos en la comida como ya hizo Sanji con Luffy una vez, había otra forma más divertida de dejar a ese par "dormidos" (pensaban esto metamorfoseándose en demonios riendo y quizás con un poquito de rencor retenido). Dejarían a Robín de niñera, no se fiaban que aun ahí no se metieran en algún follón.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ISLA

Un joven chaval paseaba feliz de la vida, unos días antes se había cruzado con la persona que le rompió el corazón, aquel que le humilló y le hizo quedar en ridículo frente a su amante. Aquella persona que hizo que el odio que le profesaba fuera usado para fortalecerse física y mentalmente, desarrollar sus habilidades y tener una meta en la vida. Una semana antes estaba aburrido, esperando que sus superiores le dejaran salir de la base y buscarle por el Grand Line. Nunca pensó que tal oportunidad se le diera, presentándose su objetivo en la puerta de su casa y poniéndole todo en bandeja. La venganza es un plato que se come frío, y eso se daría el gusto de saborearlo, despacio, muyyyyy… despacio. No por nada comenzó con su plan, mostrando en breve el fruto de su tiempo y experimentos **– Inicio de la parte Uno del plan –** Sonrisa diabólica **– 10% completado-** Que alegre estaba en ese momento, mucho.

**_FIN CAPÍTULO TRES_**


	5. Noche intranquila

Pasando al fic, el capítulo que hoy toca me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba y hasta ahora es el que más me ha gustado como ha quedado escrito. Poquito a poco espero que mejore. A partir de ahora empezaran a surgir cosas y complicándose un poco todo, haciendo sufrir a nuestros protagonistas.

Os dejo con la historia. Cualquier fallo que veáis me decís por favor. ^^

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo / LuSanZo / OCSan

* * *

**4. Noche intranquila.**

Habría que abastecerse. Bajar a tierra firme e intentar conseguir las provisiones para el viaje. Llenar la despensa y la nevera más allá de su capacidad para que aguantara a esa tripulación que no dejaba ni las migas. Para eso se decidió que fueran Sanji y Zoro a comprar, el resto no quisieron, no fuera que se encontraran a más pueblerinos cabreados que tuvieran ganas de rematarles. Ussop estaba desaparecido desde el día de antes, les avisó que tenía unos asuntillos que arreglar y no podría acompañarles, era algo urgente al parecer. Llevaba un tiempo muy misterioso y sin contar tantas mentiras como era lo normal en él. Aunque no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto, cada cual tenía sus secretos y sus momentos de necesitar intimidad y nadie decía nada.

La noche de antes El cocinero y el espadachín tras su pelea rutinaria, intimaron un poco. Estaban luchando en una feroz contienda cuando al rubio le dio un pequeño ataque, hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y puso muecas de sufrimiento. Retuvo un grito por no preocupar al resto. Al peliverde casi no le dio tiempo de detener su espada que se dirigía directa a su cabeza, desviándola en el último momento con un brusco movimiento e hiriéndole levemente un brazo. Los chicos que estaban alejados del confito ya cansado de las riñas de sus amigos, fueron alertados por el grito de Zoro **- ¡CHOPPEEE…!-** Les faltó tiempo para acercarse y ve a un Sanji tirado en el suelo con un rasguño en la parte superior del brazo que era sujetado por el espadachín.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? –** Preguntó un muy serio renito.

**- No… lo sé. Estábamos luchando y en medio de una patada, se ha doblado y acabado en el suelo.**

**- ¡NO OS DIJE QUE NO PELEARÁIS! –** Chopper se acercó y comprobó el estado del rubio **– Aún está convaleciente –** dijo más tranquilamente.

**- Era una riña de entrenamiento. No hicimos movimientos tan duros como para que pudieran causarle problemas. –** Intentó justificar el espadachín **– Nos ayuda a ejercitar y desentumecer músculos.**

**- Zoro pareces no querer entenderlo, –** le miró **– no sabemos que le inyectó aquel individuó, ni los efectos que puedan causar. Es una sustancia que nunca antes había visto en mi vida. Estoy investigando los análisis pero de momento no tengo nada. Sólo puedo seguir estudiando su estado y tenerlo en observación.**

**- Chop…per… no le sigas re… gañando, –** un rubio intentaba mantenerse consciente **– esto ha sido culpa de ambos. So… solo queríamos divert… inos un rato. – **Quedando k.o. en ese momento.

**- ¡SANJI! – **El médico tomó su apariencia semi-humana y se lo llevó para la enfermería.

Mientras, Roronoa, miraba medio sorprendido todo desde su posición en el suelo de la que no se había movido. Sintiendo una extraña punzada salirle del pecho y un pequeño nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

Luffy observó también lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar querer pegar a Zoro por su insensatez. Si no hubiese sido su mejor amigo seguramente ya lo hubiese hecho. Decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse y enfriar la cabeza. Además se habían dado cuenta que Zoro en ese momento no estaba muy bien quizás era un poco de culpabilidad.

Pasaron unas horas en las que Chopper estuvo haciéndole más pruebas a Sanji y en las cuales se habían reunido todos los nakamas al otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando el renito terminó y salió se le echaron encima todos para preguntar por el estado del rubio.

**- Está estable dentro de su estado pero… – **no estaba muy seguro como continuar.

**-¡¿Pero qué?! – **Le increparon.

**- La sustancia parece que empieza a dar señales de sus efectos por el metabolismo de Sanji-kun – **Su voz se fue tornando triste.

**- … - ** Silencio sepulcral.

**- De momento afecta a su sistema nervioso, su columna. La crisis que le acaba de dar cuando estaba con Zoro ha sido sólo un aviso, si no encuentro un remedio pronto, -** calló un segundo **– no sé que puede llegar a ocurrirle. Ahora mismo está recuperándose, los efectos se han pasado casi por completo. Eso no quiere decir que no se reproduzcan… quizás a peor.**

**- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? – **preguntó Nami.

**- Habrá alguna manera de sacarle de su estado, ¿no yo-ho-ho?**

**- Alguna cura debe de haber, ¿verdad Chopper? Superrr…**

**- Sinceramente puede pero no lo sé.**

**- El marine puede ayudar a Cocinero-kun.**

Todos miraron a la arqueóloga esperando que continuara.

**- El individuo que le atacó fue un marine. Él le inyectó eso, algo debe de saber. Si hay una cura la tendrá. Tenemos que dar con él.**

**-¿Y ahora como vamos a saber dónde encontrarle? Recordar que los echamos por la borda antes de salir de allí. ¿Y si un monstruo marino se lo comió?**

**- Puede pero no creo Navegante-san. Además creo que esa Isla de la que tanto nos han hablado puede tener algo que ver con todo esto. Sería bueno investigarla y ver si encontramos soluciones.**

**- ¡DECIDIDO! En cuanto repongamos provisiones iniciaremos la nueva aventura. ¡Nami, prepara todo para el viaje! Sanji es fuerte, aguantará lo que le echen, y ya nos encargaremos de que nos devuelvan la salud de nuestro compañero. Eso está tan claro como que yo seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas.**

Antes estas palabras todos sonrieron y confiaron en Luffy. Si algo se proponía lo cumplía, le costara lo que le costara y tuviera que pasar por encima de quien tuviera que pasar. Hasta Zoro que no había hablado en todo el rato cambió su expresión a una más alegre y decidida.

Tras esto todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de Franky que le tocaba turno de vigilancia y Zoro que se presentó voluntario para hacer de enfermera del cocinero.

Sobre la 5 a.m. el cocinero se despertó ya totalmente recuperado y percibiendo la presencia de otra persona cercana a donde estaba. Al ver que era su nakama peliverde, le extrañó, no pensaba que quisiera quedarse toda la noche en vela cuidándole. Se quedó atontado viéndole, no pudo evitar que la escena de "_su marimo despertando _asustado por si le hubiese pasado algo", consiguiera sacarle una pequeña sonrisa tristona_. "No, no podía ser"_. No había pensado "–Su marimo". Sus ojos se abrieron de más. Y Zoro se estaba acercando.

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-…**

**- No sé cómo decir esto. No soy bueno en ello pero… pero yo… – **un muy nervioso Zoro le miraba **- quería pedirte perdón. –** Soltó del tirón por fin **– De verdad que no era mi intención.**

Sanji se quedó mudo de la impresión. Nunca hubiese imaginado que esa Alga con patas se le disculparía, ni en sus mejores sueños, y menos por algo de lo que no era responsable. No pudo más que…

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA… JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAA…! – **No podía parar su carcajada, hasta lágrimas le salían de la risa.

El espadachín avergonzado fue temblando de la indignación. "_Por una vez en la vida que se le ocurría disculparse con alguien (y más siendo Sanji el susodicho), iba y se descojonaba a su costa. Era humillante._

_Nota mental: Primero recuperar la salud del Ero-Cook y después matarle con sus propias espadas. Así nadie diría que se ha aprovechado de un enfermo._

_Bueno tendría que tranquilizarse, recordaba la amenaza de Chopper si se le ocurría volver a pelearse con el Cejas de Sushi"._

**- Eso quiere decir que ya estás bien. – **Rojo por la vergüenza y/o la ira. **- Estaban todos muy preocupados por ti. Las chicas me han obligado a quedarme custodiándote y han hecho que Luffy me lo ordenara como capitán.- **Sanji paró de reír y le miró desilusionado **– No me ha quedado otra que vigilar al "Bello Cejas de Naruto".**

Al ver la triste expresión de su nakama, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó aun más y su pecho se oprimió. **– Todos nos hemos alegrado de que volvieras con nosotros. Sería muy agotador buscar otro cocinero pervertido que me ayude a entrenar y al que pueda apalizar a mis anchas.**

**- ¿Qué dices marimo idiota? ¿A quién apalizas tú? ¡En tus sueños!- **Le respondió ya mucho más animado.

Antes de comenzar otra pelea, Zoro sonrió, soltó aire relajándose, se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama y le miro. **– No, nos pegues estos sustos Sanji – **Sanji quedó en shock por la manera en la que le llamó Zoro_, "sin motes, ni insultos, sólo Sanji"_. Los latidos de su corazón le golpearon fuertemente (*pompompom). Sin darse cuenta ni uno ni otro, el espadachín embobado por el rubio, se dejó llevar y abrazó fuertemente al muchacho mostrando toda la preocupación que había reprimido. El rubio no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y sintió lo que Zoro le transmitía, llevándole a un estado de bienestar que era impropio. Al fin y acabo eran dos hombres. Uno asexual y el otro mujeriego, pero en ese momento dio todo igual. Así, poco a poco fueron cayendo los dos en un profundo y agradable sueño hasta que los gritos de sus nakamas les despertaron una hora después.

Antes que sus compañeros entraran por la puerta, se separaron como si quemaran. Entonces un rayo se tiró encima de Sanji enrollándose llorando y besuqueándole casi sin dejarle respirar comentando palabras casi inentendible relacionadas con la carne. Un robot con el pelo azul sonrió, juntó sus brazos y en su postura habitual dijo **– ¡Recuperado Superrr…!** El renito le revisó, sin conseguir librar al rubio de Luffy consiguiendo que casi fuera una odisea el oscultarle dándole el alta temporal. Mientras una morena mostraba una sonrisa sería de alegría y una pelirroja se le arrojó a su izquierda llorando de alegría por verle bien. Brook estaba vigilando y Ussop no había vuelto aun.

De esta manera llegó la mañana, un recuperado Sanji se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, llevándose la sorpresa de que las chicas se habían tomado las molestias de librarle del trabajo ese día. Probando un delicioso platillo preparado por sus damas y notando unos ojos que le miraban de reojo. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no eran del marimo. Este estaba con la vista fija en el suelo y algo nervioso, si se fijaba bien notaba un pequeño sonrojo difícil de ver en la su piel bronceada. Luffy era el que le vigilaba intentando que no se diera cuenta, no siendo muy bueno, ya que el rubio lo cazó.

El desayuno terminó en total calma. Luffy no intentó robar la comida de nadie. Zoro y Sanji no se pelearon. No dieron importancia a pesar de que a todos se les hizo raro, lo achacaban al estado del cocinero. Una vez recogido todo y tras verificar que el ero-Cook podría ir a comprar sin complicaciones para ello dejaron atados a Luffy y Brook, los cuales querían acompañar a los chicos al pueblo, vigilados por Robín que estaba leyendo en su hamaca. Los demás visitaron la zona costera y tomaron el sol en la playita, haciendo tiempo para que volvieran los muchacho y terminara de cargarse el log-pose. En cuanto todo estuviera listo se pondrían en marcha por el bien de su compañero.

En el pueblo los dos jóvenes estaban envueltos en un silencio cómodo, tras lo ocurrido en la enfermería no sabían que decirse. Ambos querían romper con el silencio pero no se atrevían, preocupados por lo que podría pensar el otro. Hicieron sus compras sintiéndose muy cómodos uno al lado del otro pero sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que el sonido de una pelea y el ruido de un cuerpo chocar contra una pared robó su atención. Vieron allí enfrente de ellos a su nakama desaparecido estrellarse contra un muro.

**- ¡USSOP!- **Gritaron los dos a la vez.

**_-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO-_**


	6. Usopp

Primeramente quiero agradecer su seguimiento a Naghi-tan, que siempre anda por aquí dando ánimos.

Sobre la historia, este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba. Me he puesto a escribir y es lo que ha salido de mi perturbada mente ^^U. La trama del capítulo gira en torno a Usopp y lo que no vimos del chico. He añadido notas aclaratorias al final por si os interesa. Ya sólo queda que lo leáis y me deis vuestra opinión. Si veis fallos del tipo que sean me decís, nada de Beta ya sabéis. Sin más os dejo con la historia. ¡Que la disfrutéis!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir un poco en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo / LuZoSan / Cosan

* * *

**5. Usopp.**

Usopp estaba paseando por el pueblecito, intentando pasar desapercibido. Quería encontrar algún nuevo material o sustancia para crear nuevas armas. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse sólo, tenía una enfermedad llamada "no-quiero-morir-por esta-panda-de-locos" creyendo que si algunos de sus nakamas le acompañaban seguro acababa enredado con mil complicaciones y acabaría teniendo que huir despavorido. Además, necesitaba relajarse, en poco tiempo habían tenido muchos problemas, demasiados. Por ello, dijo a los demás que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y que tardaría en volver.

Mientras daba una vuelta por los alrededores de la isla se le hizo de noche aunque encontró muchas cosas interesantes. Entre ello, lo que más le gustó fue un mineral que compró y que los aldeanos llamaban _Grafeno__**[i]**_, según le dijeron tenía muchas cualidades, las cuales le podrían ayudar en sus inventos, como por ejemplo: Que era un mineral muy flexible y ligero; transparente; autoenfriable; con alta conductividad térmica y eléctrica; elevada elasticidad y dureza similar al diamante; reaccionaba químicamente con otras sustancias por lo que en malas manos podría ser sumamente peligroso; y si es alcanzado por la luz puede generar electricidad. Todo eso le resultaba muy interesante, ya experimentaría y estudiaría. Había comprado otros materiales pero ninguno le gustó tanto como este. Pensaba sacarle mucho provecho.

Estaba embobado con su nueva adquisición y ni cuenta se dio que se había metido por un callejón oscuro y un poco alejado del mercado.

**- … si capitán ****_Mujōna_****[ii], estamos siguiendo sus órdenes.**

**- ¿El escenario está preparado entonces?**

**- Todo listo. No sospechan nada. Mañana dará comienzo el plan. Cuando se quieran dar cuenta de lo que sucede será demasiado tarde para evitarlo.**

**- Excelente. –** La voz se tornó más oscura**.- No quiero el más mínimo error o serás TÚ el que pague, ¿entendido sargento?**

**- ¡Sí, capitán!- **tragó saliva, sabía que no eran simples amenazas.

La conversación por el den-den-mushi se cortó.

**- ¡DEUSHI[iii]!**

**- ¿SÍ, Mi Sargento?**

**- Prepare unos cuantos "voluntarios" para ir al mercado.**

**- En seguida Arakawa-san[iv].-** Dio media vuelta y se fue a cumplir lo ordenado.

_*Crach*, *crachhh…*_ (ruidos de haber pisado y roto algo) **- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hago?- **Usopp empezó a temblar y poner cara de susto en el lugar donde había estado escuchando la conversación que le daba tan mala espina. **- ¡¿Chicos dónde estáis cuando se os necesita?! ¡Aunque, claro, el valiente Capitán Usopp no teme a nada! –**Tomando una postura gallarda, sube el pie a las cajas de enfrente, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho para después enseñar musculo de uno de ellos y le empieza a rodear un aura de llamas **– No por nada dirigía un ejército de 500…**

**- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Identifíquese!-** Le cortó el rollo Arakawa disparándole.

**- ¡Pies para que os quiero!**

**-¡Tropa atrapen al curioso! ¡Rápido! – **Arakawa temía que el plan de su superior se estropeara por ese tipo que estuvo escuchando. Esperaba que no hubiera oyera nada importante que mandara toda la misión a la mierda o su cuello peligraría. **-¡QUÉ NO ESCAPE SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS CUELGUE!**

El narizota corrió tan rápido como pudo. No veía ningún hueco donde pudiera refugiarse, en varios lugares intentó enconderse pero siempre le pillaban, no había forma de dejar que la tropa de marines que le perseguían pasaran. No quería dirigirse hacia el Merry para no llevarles a su localización. Dudaba, era rápido pero no lo suficiente, ¿qué hacer? Su resistencia tenía un límite y llevaba horas huyendo. A ese paso, lo conseguirían atrapar. Quizás con un poco de suerte, algunos de sus camaradas se encontraran por el mercado. Eso parecía buena idea. Iría para allá y rezaba por tener suerte.

Le quedaba poco para llegar a su destino. Miró haber si veía alguna cara salvadora y encontró a sus ángeles. Allí, a lo lejos, distinguió las figuras de Zoro y Sanji. Se alegró a más no poder, no moriría aun, o eso esperaba, que aún le quedaba un buen cacho para llegar donde los otros y no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia**.- ¡CHIC…!-**Algo o alguien le interrumpió sin dejarle avisar a sus nakamas. Consiguió esquivar el golpe que destrozó la pared de al lado de puro milagro.

**-¡No escaparas maldito!**

Dos hombres se pusieron en su camino para llegar donde sus amigos. Uno que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta de estatura, compresión musculosa sin excederse, moreno de pelo corto y un poco de punta, ojos verdes claros y piel bronceada; llevaba consigo un arma que parecía juntar dos espadas en una por las empuñaduras. El otro, un metro setenta y mucho, tez clara, pelirrojo, ojos negros; se mostraba desarmado pero tenía un aire tan peligroso como el primero. Detrás de ese dúo aparecieron más marines. Estaba en un verdadero aprieto y ya notaba como su enfermedad de "No-quiero-morir-aquí" comenzó a aflorar. No le quedaba más remedio que afrontar las cosas como un verdadero hombre y luchar. Mentalizado para el combate que se le venía encima, revisó la zona, analizó cual podía ser su mejor estrategia. Su especialidad no era el cuerpo a cuerpo como sus compañeros; él era un tirador, el mejor tirador de Gran Line; tenía que conseguir poner un área de combate. Pensó y se le ocurrió como conseguir ese espacio que necesitaba. Metió la mano en su bolsa intentando que los marines no se percataran, soltando mentiras por doquier, su otra especialidad. Los marines distraídos por la verborrea y con goterón (estilo anime), ni se fijaron en lo que él tramaba. De dentro del macuto sacó una especie de piña con una anilla (lo que viene siendo una granada un pelín modificada su forma), su último invento, lanzándola hacia la tropa que le cortaba el paso. Se abrieron agujeros de la cosa y de ahí salió una gran cantidad de gas. Cargada como estaba de pimienta, logró que sus enemigos estornudaran, lloraran y empezaran a caer sin poder evitarlo. Además, le creaba una pantalla de humo que a pesar de no ayudarle a atravesar la barrera marine, le permitía buscar un lugar donde poder sacar provecho de su tirachinas. Ya observada la zona, encontró el lugar perfecto, un balconcito unos metros detrás suyo. Si llegaba allí estaría protegido de esos hombres y podría atacar. Empezó su carrera para llegar allí pero cuando aún no había recorrido ni medio metro, el pelirrojo saltó desde dentro de la humareda y aterrizó enfrente de él. Usopp saltó hacía atrás, metió nuevamente la mano en su bolsa y disparó al marine con distintos tipos de proyectiles que no consiguieron afectarle y algunos ni darle. Sus piernas eran casi tan buenas como las de Sanji o puede que hasta mejores, pararon cada uno de los intentos del mentiroso por acertarle con una especie de baile caótico que parecía seguir a su alrededor.

**- Jigoku No-ashi[v], deja ya de jugar con tu presa, ¡termina de una vez! ¡Tenemos que volver!-** Le dijo el otro marine que se encontraba sentado sobre un escalón donde estaba apoyado sobre su arma mirando divertido la contienda.

Usopp sintió como si se estuvieran riendo de él y sintió una rabia como pocas veces antes. Sin hablar, se lanzó contra su oponente, como no estaba acostumbrado a luchar hombre contra hombre sólo consiguió que el otro le pateara y enviara muy lejos, quedando semi-inconsciente en el proceso. Justo antes de que todo se le oscureciera por el tremendo choque oyó a sus preciados compañeros gritar a la vez **-¡USOPPPP…! –** Sonrió antes de desmayarse, a lo tonto consiguió su cometido, llegó donde quería. Lo demás se quedaba en manos de sus nakamas.

**- Por tu culpa se me ha roto el juguete Chimamire No-kenshi[vi]. Mira lo que has conseguido provocándole. Se me acabó la diversión o... – **Desvió la vista de su amigo y echó una mirada a los dos chicos que se habían colocado de forma protectora delante del narizotas. Sonrió.** - … sólo acaba de comenzar?**

**- Jajajajajaja… Yo también me apunto, no te quieras llevar toda la diversión Jigoku.**

Zoro les miró con odio mientras se preparaba para la batalla, les haría pagar. Desató su oscuro pañuelo verde del brazo para atarlo sobre su pelo. Cerró sus ojos mentalizándose mientras ponía una de sus espadas en la boca y cogía las otras, una con cada mano, tomando posición de ataque. Sanji a su lado, se cabreó, marcándose las venillas que lo demostraban sobre su rostro; sacó un cigarrillo y a continuación el mechero para encendérselo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, le dio una calada y pegando con la puntera del pie al suelo para ponerse en posición, soltó el humo, les miró agresivamente y…

-**_FIN CAPÍTULO CINCO-_**

* * *

**NOTAS ACLARATORIAS.**

[i] El **Grafeno** es un mineral que existe realmente si alguien está interesado en saber más sobre él que siga el siguientelink .

[ii] **Mujōna**: Fonéticamente _Sin Alma_ en japonés (según el traductor al menos).

[iii] **Deushi**: Apellido común japonés. Personaje ficticio creado por mí para este fic.

[iv] **Arakawa**: Apellido común japonés. Personaje ficticio creado por mí para este fic.

[v] **Jigoku No-ashi: **Fonéticamente_Pierna Infernal_ en japonés (según el traductor al menos).

[vi] **Chimamire No-kenshi: **Fonéticamente _Espadachín Sangriento_ en japonés (según el traductor al menos).

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué os ha parecido?^^


	7. No puede estar pasando

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Agradecimientos especiales por pasarse a darme su opinión y ánimos a Julie_chawn, miri414 y CattivaRagazza. También a Childerika por pasarse por mis otros one-shots ¡Gracias! ^^

Este capítulo de hoy está subidito y haré que sufra un poco más mi querido cocinero aunque no debería (pobrecito mío). No se si cambiar lo de la edad de lectura ¿qué pensáis?

Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo y como siempre...

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Advertencia:** ZoSan / LuSanZo

**Autor:** Temari swan.

* * *

**6. No puede estar pasando.**

Una feroz lucha comenzó. Por un lado, los Mugiwaras, cabreados por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su nakama y por otro, los marines, tan entretenido con los piratas como estaban que cada vez mostraban más de su increíble fuerza. Cada uno usaba sus peores golpes para ganar la batalla. Zoro y Sanji intentaban terminar lo antes posible por el bien de Usopp. La gente que andaba por el mercado y sus alrededores se comenzaba a reunir llevadas por la emoción de ver una pelea tan increíble, no podían desviar sus vistas de esos cuatro combatientes.

**_…_**

Mientras tanto en el barco, Luffy y compañía estaban preocupados, especialmente el capitán, tenía muy mal presentimiento de que algo no marchaba bien, unido esto a la tardanza de sus amigos, pero no consiguió que le dejaran bajar del Sunny.

**_…_**

La batalla estaba muy igualada hasta que…-**Yasha Garasu (Cuervo Demoníaco).- **Zoro cruzó las tres espadas y comenzó a girar frontalmente.

**-¡AHHHH…!- ** El cuerpo de Sanji estaba lleno de cortes con forma de huellas de cuervo. -¡**¿Pero qué demonios haces?!-**

El espadachín no hizo caso a las quejas del cocinero y siguió atacándolo sin piedad. Cortes y más cortes se podían apreciar por la figura del rubio que no podía hacer otra cosa que defenderse de su compañero, le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

**-Hyo Kin Dama (Bola del Kin de la Pantera).**

El peliverde saltó y giró en el aire para cortar todo a su paso, el cocinero intentó esquivarlo como pudo, pero con esta técnica, Zoro era capaz de cambiar la dirección del ataque en pleno aire y con ello no dejarle escapatoria. Las heridas del chico crecieron junto a su desconcierto,_ "¿Qué le pasaba a su Zoro? Ese no era él, ni siquiera durante sus habituales peleas le atacaba con esa ferocidad"_.

Este espectáculo fue muy entretenido para Jigoku y Chimamire que se sentaron a verlo como dos espectadores más, ya se encargarían cuando terminara de arrestar a esos tres.

**-¡CABEZA DE ALGA NO ME OBLIGUES…!- **Zoro volvió a intentar alcanzar a Sanji, **-Slice Shoot (Tiro Rebanada)!- **consiguiendo que este se pusiera serio y usara su técnica de desarme, dejando al espadachín sin sus espadas. A continuación, el rubio volvió a saltar, **- Se acabó, tú te lo has buscado ¡ ¡Diable Jambe: Extra Haché (Pierna del Diablo: Picadillo Extra)!- **combinando sus piernas ardientes le dio una serie consecutiva de patadas que dejaban quemaduras por donde daban al peliverde pero cuando iba a rematarle con su gran patada final, miró la figura tambalearte de su amigo, y no pudo darle un autentico golpe, resultando una caricia y haciendo que Zoro cayera más por el impulso de la patada que por la fuerza de esta.

Así el marimo se levantó medio zombie dispuesto a reanudar la contienda, cuando de repente Sanji perdió el apoyo de sus piernas y terminó arrodillado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

**-¡NOOOOOOOOO… SAL DE MI MENTE MALDITOOOOOOOO…!- **Viendo la situación de Sanji frenó en seco y entre gritos Zoro perdió la conciencia, desmayándose.

Sanji pudo observar como un grupo de marines encabezados por los dos que atacaron a Usopp se acercaban a donde sus amigos caído. Sacando fuerza de debilidad consiguió volver a levantarse e interponerse en el camino de estos pero estaba demasiado débil para ser un problema. Derribó a unos veinte soldados que les costaba hacerle frente, antes de que Chimamire le golpeara con el mango de su espada en la nuca y se cerrara el telón poco a poco, abriendo paso a la inconsciencia.

**-Ha sido muy divertido chaval pero ya es hora de que los piratas se vayan a dormir Pierna Negra.**

**_…_**

**_Unas horas después…_**

Un desorientado Sanji despertaba en una oscura mazmorra, tenía la cabeza apoyada contra algo que no era una almohada, fijó su vista y vio que ese algo eran los muslos de Zoro. El peliverde le miró con cara de preocupación.**- ¿Estás bien?- **Después desvió la mirada a otro punto de la celda.

En un principio el rubio no reaccionó, cuando salió de su estupor se levantó rápidamente y casi cae por ello. No se había recuperado aun de sus heridas, tampoco es que su estado fuera el mejor antes de la pelea del mercado, además pudo notar, cosa que no se había fijado hasta el momento, que estaba encadenado. Tenía las manos atadas a su espalda y las piernas encadenadas a una gran bola de metal que le imposibilitaba moverse. Zoro estaba mucho mejor que él, si no fuera por las quemaduras y golpes, no estaba atado ni encadenado, "¿cómo era posible? Bueno, daba igual, así tendrían más oportunidades de huir. _No sabía que harían, pero ellos dos eran fuertes, estando juntos sería fácil escapar, solo necesitaban recuperar un poco la energía y los tres sald… ¿los tres?"_ **-¿Y Usopp donde está?- **Por allí no lo veía.

**- No lo sé, cuando desperté estábamos los dos solos, nadie más.**

**- ¿Y por qué no te han encadenado?**

**-Tampoco lo sé- **Aunque la expresión que no vio el rubio decía lo contrario.

El espadachín se levantó y recogió del suelo un vaso de agua y un pedazo de pan, lo partió por medio y lo llegó donde estaba el cocinero, entregándole una mitad junto al agua, quedándose con la otra mitad que se pensaba comer. **–Toma, bebe y come un poco. Nos hará falta recuperar fuerzas para salir de aquí. - **Sanji comió el pan y bebió un poco de agua. Zoro le miraba de reojo y antes de que terminara de beber, mostró tristeza en su rostro.

El vaso del rubio se soltó de su mano, rompiéndose, la cual cayó sin fuerza a uno de sus costados justo como la otra. Sus piernas perdieron totalmente la fuerza, su cuerpo entero estaba igual. Menos mal que se encontraba en el suelo si no hubiese caído de bruces contra él. _"¿Qué le pasaba?"_ Se sentía prisionero de su cuerpo. Estaba despierto, notaba todo, pero no podía ni hablar ni moverse. Zoro se levantó lentamente de donde estaba, le miró descarada y detenidamente mientras se lamía los labios acercándose poco a poco a él. El rubio se asustó, se sentía indefenso y ese no parecía su marimo. Se acercó a él y empezó a desvestirle, rompiéndo el traje negro que llevaba puesto y lanzando sus zapatos lejos. Un calor intenso comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y notando como la parte viril de su anatomía se elevaba. Él no quería eso, intentó pronunciar un _"NO SIGAS, PARA, ASÍ NO POR FAVOR MARIMO"_ pero sólo pudo pensarlo, de sus labios nada más salían gemiditos **–AHH… AHHH…-**. El peliverde después se desprendió de toda su ropa ante la atenta mirada de su nakama y lágrimas de indefensión salieron de sus ojos.

Cogiendo con sus fuertes brazos el delgado cuerpo del rubio, peso extra incluido, lo llevó al centro de la celda. Allí tomo un trozo de la ropa desgarrada que estaba tirada por todo el suelo y le vendó los ojos no queriendo verle a la cara. Tomó la cabeza de su compañero entre sus manos, acercándosela, besándolo voraz y cariñosamente como si no existiese un mañana. A continuación empezó a explorar ese cuerpo indefenso que tenía a su merced. Llevó su boca a una de las orejas, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besándola mientras con una de sus manos libres acariciaba y pellizcaba uno de los rosados pezones del muchacho, susurándole algo que no entendió al oido. Su pierna no se detuvo, acompañando los movimientos de su boca y mano, rozaba con su rodilla esa parte que se alzaba demostrando lo que le gustaba esa experiencia.

Sanji se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, como era posible que a su cuerpo le gustara que el estúpido marimo le estuviera violando. Él no quería, al menos, no así. Nunca se había acostado con nadie. A pesar de lo que creían de él, seguía siendo virgen, pensaba que antes de acostarse con nadie tendría que haber sentimientos de por medio. Siempre había sido muy caballeroso y de ahí que le malinterpretaran considerándole un mujeriego, cuan equivocado estaban. No quería, siempre tuvo mucho autocontrol sobre sí mismo, pero ahora, su cuerpo le traicionaba y no era el único. Lloró y aguantó, esperaba que todo pasara deprisa y despertara pronto de esa pesadilla. No notando las gotas que caían a su cuerpo.

Zoro mordisqueó cada parte del cuerpo del cocinero, sus manos arañaban a su paso por ese blanco lienzo. Con un camino de mordiscos y arañazos llego a la parte baja del rubio, devorándola, y dejándole marcas de dientes en ella que parecía intentar borrar con su lengua. Detrás de cada mordida, chupaba y lamia toda la extensión, una y otra vez, deteniéndose especialmente en el prepucio del muchacho. Sin avisar, le asió de una de las piernas y le giró. La cabeza del cocinero quedó pegada al suelo, mientras su compañero le agarraba de las caderas y arrastraba hacía él, abriéndole lo más que pudo sus piernas en el proceso y dejando su coxis elevado. El espadachín se posicionó encima, pegando su torso al del otro, continuando con su trabajo de morder todo lo que veía y arañando toda la piel que tocaba. Así se tiró un buen rato, cuando se cansó, bajó hacía la entrada con su boca y dejando su dentadura marcada en uno de los cachetes. Clavando las uñas, separó los cachetes, pegando un lametazo en esa inmaculada entrada y sin más…

**-¡PARA ZORO!- **La voz de Luffy sonó autoritaria, alegrando a cierto rubio. **–Usa esto.**

"_¿Qué?" _Sanji oyó el caer de ropa tras lo cual esa persona que sonaba como Luffy se le aproximó, "definitivamente eso era una pesadilla y tenía que despertarse". Todo esto pasaba mientras Zoro le colocaba lo que ese personaje le había traído, se dio cuenta cuando una fuerte oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo proveniente de su parte baja. Le había metido algo por el prepucio, después le ataron su pene muy fuerte. Pero aún faltaba lo peor, _"¿su sufrimiento no acabaría? Esos no podían ser sus compañeros"._

**-¡Yo seré el primero que por algo soy el capitán!- **hinchó esa parte que ya de por sí era de un tamaño considerable y sin preparación alguna de ninguno de los dos, la posicionó para introducirse en el cocinero desgarrando sólo con la puntera la entrada y forzándola. La sangre brotaba de la parte baja aumentando el charco de debajo suya.

**–NOOOOOOOOOO… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… PARADDDDDDDDD…**

**-Parece que el efecto de la droga está pasando jajajaja…-** Sonrisa malvada de Luffy. **–Más entretenido, ¿no crees Zoro?**

**- Si- **Aunque por sus lágrimas parecía querer decir más un No.

- **Vamos a divertirnos.**

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS-**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

En el siguiente capítulo se le pondrán peor las cosas al cocinero o... mejor que no lo pase mal?


	8. Encerrados

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

He adelantado el capítulo por el puente que se aproxima por si no pudiera ponerlo. Intentaré subir mañana el segundo de ¿DIBUJOS? también.

Este capítulo es poco apto para los que les caiga bien el rubio, pobrechito mío. Quedáis avisado.

Que disfrutéis.

**Y repitiéndome...**

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo / LuZoSan / Cosan

**Advertencia:** Violación, tortura.

* * *

**7. Encerrados.**

**- Sólo un poco más… Ahhhhhh… Que estrecho… Ahhh… Siiii… Dentro -. **Luffy empezó a entrar y salir rápidamente, sin cuidado alguno de ese delgado cuerpo.

**- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH… NOOOOOOO… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! – **Desgarradores gritos se oían por toda la mazmorra.

Mientras un espadachín que veía la escena no podía parar de derramar lágrimas, intentando no sollozar. En un momento dado, Luffy le hizo señas para que se acercara y posicionara delante del rubio. Sin decir nada, ni poder parar de llorar, obedeció las órdenes. Miró a su capitán y este le hizo un gesto afirmativo, Zoro entendió, colocó su miembro enfrente de la boca del rubio. Este, al sentir algo en la cara, cerca de los labios, se imaginó lo que podría ser e intentó rechazarlo girando la cabeza, pero antes de terminar de moverla, el espadachín lo agarró por los pelos y la inmovilizó, usando su otra mano para abrirle la boca y meter todo su miembro de una vez allí. Sanji casi se atraganta con aquella cosa húmeda que le obstruía la garganta. Rítmicamente, el peliverde a compas de Luffy empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás** -¡Qué buen trasero tienes Sanji ahhhh…!-** El cocinero se sentía morir, tenía ganas de que terminaran con aquello pero no tuvo tanta suerte **– Teníamos que haber hecho esto antes, ¿no estás de acuerdo Zoro? – **Este no respondió. Una vez que se corrieron dentro de él la cosa se le puso peor.

Alguien le quitó la venda de los ojos para que viera lo que continuaba. Luffy salió de dentro de él, haciendo que su maltratado cuerpo cayera como un saco de patatas y se golpeara contra el frio suelo. Luego acomodó su cuerpo de goma mejor en el suelo, alargó un poco más aquella horrible "cosa" hinchada y Zoro volvió a recoger al cocinero, obligándole a empalarse encima de Luffy. Ya no tenía voz para gritar debido al estado de su garganta ni fuerzas para intentar evitarlo. Cuando pensaba que ya no podría sentir más dolor **-¡ZORO TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!-**, el espadachín se le tumbó encima ante un horrorizado Sanji y de un movimiento entró también dentro de él, haciendo compañía al miembro del moreno, más sangre manó de esa zona, gritó mentalmente deseando quedar inconsciente o morir si podía pero nada de eso ocurrió. Aquella cosa que le apretaba el pene le soltaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas y no le dejaba terminar. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar un punto de quedar insensibilizado de cuanto le hacían y no sentir esos dos miembros dentro de su pobre ano. Sus lágrimas se secaron al igual que había pasado con sus gritos. Horas y horas de dolor estando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

El cocinero no fue el único que esa noche tuvo ganas de morir, un espadachín sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompió y deseó dejar de existir. Sabía el daño imborrable que estaba causando a su compañero. Acabando con cualquier tipo de lazo que tuviesen o hubiesen podido tener ellos dos.

- **¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**

**- Tranquilizarte Luffy.**

Sentado en el mascarón del barco el joven capitán de la banda de piratas se quejaba ante sus compañeros.

**- ¡Estaban ahí! ¡Los tuvimos delante de nuestras narices y permitimos que se los llevaran!- **Golpeó la cabeza del Sunny -. **No es posible que no los ayudáramos.**

**- Lo intentamos pero fue imposible. Lo sabes. Desaparecieron antes de que pudiéramos enfrentarlos –**Le contestó una pelirroja.

**- Son fuertes capitán-san, no les pasará nada. Confía en ellos.- **Aunque en el fondo andaba preocupada. Vio como sus dos amigos, tan fuertes como eran, estaban totalmente ko en brazos de esos marines. Además que Sanji aun estaba convaleciente, se sentía culpable porque había sido por salvarla, y quizás por eso fue capturado. Algo tendría que hacer aunque fuese a costa de su vida, salvaría a sus amigos. Se los debía.- ¡**Aguantaran!– **diciéndoselo más para ella misma que para los demás.

**- Al alba tomaremos rumbo hacía aquel lugar y recuperaremos a nuestros nakamas no os preocupéis que mientras yo sea la navegante llevaré nuestro barco donde haga falta – **dijo muy segura de sí misma-.** Mientras tracemos un plan de rescate.**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Salvarían a sus tres compañeros como diese lugar.

**- ¿Uhmmm…? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**- ¿Has despertado?**

**- ¿Quién eres?**

**- Diría que un amigo pero mentiría.**

_- "Qué tipo tan raro"- _Pensó Usopp.

**- Por tu expresión seguro piensas que soy muy raro.**

**-¡¿HEEE…?!**

**- No te he leído la mente, eres demasiado obvio – **sonriendo.

_-"Sí, seguro"- _miró de reojo al personaje -. **¿Y dónde estoy?**

**- Aquí, ¿no lo ves? Va a resultar que eres estúpido Jajajajajajaja… - **paró de reír en seco -**. Es una celda.**

**- Cretino… -** soltó el narizota por lo bajo con un goterón en la cabeza.

**- Eh, eh, sin faltar hombre – **Usopp le miró mal y el otro continúo -. **Tenemos que darnos prisas hay que salir de aquí.**

El tirador intentó levantarse de su catre pero el mismo movimiento le costó y casi ni se podía sentar.

**- Estás muy jodio chaval pero hay que darse prisa. ¿Puedes levantarte y andar al menos?**

**- S…sii**

**-Pues vamos o será demasiado tarde para ayudar a tus amigos.**

**-¿EH?**

**-FIN CAPÍTULO SIETE-**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Alguien se imagina lo que puede estar pasando?


	9. Pacto con el Diablo (parte uno)

En este capítulo he querido aclarar un poco el comportamiento de Zoro. Me estaba saliendo muy largo y lo he dividido en dos partes. Aquí tenéis la primera.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.^^

**Y repitiéndome...**

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Pareja:** ZoSan / SanZo.

**Otras: **LuZoSan / Cosan.

**Advertencia:** Tortura.

* * *

**8. Pacto con el Diablo (parte uno)**

Salieron de la celda a la mañana siguiente, dejando a un exhausto pirata tirado en el frío suelo con su ropa y orgullo igual de destrozados, le habían quebrado el alma. Según abandonaban la zona, el peliverde volvió su cabeza para echar un último vistazo, lágrimas intentaron escaparse por uno de sus ojos pero las controló. El chico que marchaba delante, no paró, siguió su camino directo a la salida. Se estaba arrepintiendo y esperaba que el precio pagado hubiese merecido la pena.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_PoV Roronoa Zoro: Horas antes._**

Zoro despertó junto a un inconsciente Usopp, estaba un poco mareado y no recordaba que era exactamente lo que había pasado, como habían llegado allí. Intentó quitarse el atontamiento agitando su cabeza de un lado para otro pero esa especie de resaca no le desaparecía completamente, poco a poco fue viendo algún fragmento de lo que ocurrió en el Mercado. Él y Sanji estaban luchando contra unos marines que atacaron a su Nakama, no les iba mal a pesar de que los otros eran bastantes buenos, pero en un momento dado, se sintió raro. Notó como si le estuviesen controlando. Fue perdiendo el control de sí mismo, su mente fue relegada a un segundo plano, un cuarto con barrotes dentro de su cabeza donde no podía hacer nada ni ver nada. Estaba atrapado y por más que intentaba no podía escapar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó intentando escapar de ese control, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a sus compañeros mientras él estaba atado de esa forma. Entonces algo se activo en sus adentros, una alarma, avisándole de un peligro que hizo que su corazón le doliera mucho –" _¡SANJI!" -, _pensó automáticamente. - **¡NOOOOOOOOO… SAL DE MI MENTE MALDITOOOOOOOO…! **– gritó, usando todas sus fuerzas, se libró de sus barrotes, y por fin su cuerpo le perteneció de nuevo, quedando KO instantáneamente por el exceso.

Eso fue lo último que le vino a la cabeza. Seguramente les cogieron prisioneros después de aquello y por eso estaban allí, cuando volvieran su capitán se reiría de ellos, sólo de pensarlo se molestó **– ¡Tskk…!**

**- Al fin despertaste Roronoa.**

**- ¿Quién demonios eres? – **mirando al personaje molesto por haberle pillado desprevenido.

**- Capitán Mujōna encantado de conocerte sin embargo estoy seguro de que tú no lo estarás jajajaja… –**carcajeó.

Ese hombre no le gustó ni un pelo al espadachín, un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal.

**- Como veo que no eres muy hablador, me explico…**

**- Somos piratas. Estamos detenidos. Fin. ¿Qué más hay que explicar? **– le cortó.

**- Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Roronoa.**

**- ¡Grrrrrruuuu…! – **Casi por puro instinto le iba a atacar.

- **No estáis exactamente detenidos **– Zoro le miró con cara de no entender -**, bueno sí, pero no. Podéis quedar en libertad fácilmente.**

**- ¿Pero? No creo que nos ofrezcas irnos por las buenas, ¿qué quieres a cambio?**

**- Jajajaja… ya hablamos el mismo idioma jajajaja… - **Paró de carcajearse -. **Un "trato".**

**- ¿Un trato?**

**- Sí, un "trato". Muy sencillo además. Tengo un rencor personal contra alguien, tú me ayudas para que otro día se plantee el volver hacer lo que me hizo y os dejo en libertad.**

**- No mataré a nadie por ti, estúpido marine.**

**- No quiero que le mates Roronoa, ¿cómo se arrepentiría entonces?, muriendo escaparía y no aprendería la lección. Lo quiero vivo, que viva el tiempo suficiente para desear morirse – **apretó fuertemente el puño contra su pecho, temblando de la misma fuerza usada.

- **¿Y me necesitas? ¿Teniendo toda una tropa a tu cargo? Usa a tus hombres.**

**- Para quien tengo pensado no me sirven.**

**- … -** el espadachín no entendía nada - **¿Y yo sí? ¿Por qué?**

**- Es "Piernas Negras", tu Nakama **– sonrió –. **Necesito a alguien cercano suyo**.

Zoro se quedó perplejo.

**- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡JAMÁS TE AYUDARÉ!**

**- Lo harás muchacho, créeme, por las buenas o por las malas pero lo harás – **dijo con una voz tétrica.

Mujōna desvió su vista hacía un inconsciente y herido Usopp. El peliverde dándose cuenta de esto, se interpuso poniéndose de pie entre ese maldito hombre y su amigo.

**- Podría obligarte chasqueando los dedos. Creo que ya has tenido contacto de primera mano con mi Sargento, Arakawa-kun, comió la fruta "Kontorōru, Kontorōru" ("Control, control") que le da la habilidad de apropiarse del cuerpo del quien quiera, introduciéndose en su mente y controlándolo.**

Inconscientemente Zoro tragó saliva.

- **Pero eso no es lo que quiero. "Voluntariamente" vas a aceptar, si no quieres ver morir a tus compañeros uno detrás de otro, claro -** Se puso a pasear por el lugar mientras hablaba- .** No me gustaría que te sintieras coaccionado – **se estaba divirtiendo con la situación del espadachín** – pero hay una cosa que deberías saber.**

Ese mal presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad.

**- No te ayudaré me da igual lo que digas. ¡Nunca! –** continúo **–. Mis compañeros son fuertes aguantarán cualquier cosa. No necesitan ni quieren que sacrifiquen a nadie por ellos y menos a un compañero.**

**- No me has dejado terminar – **se quedó quieto y le miró con un brillo que no gustó al peliverde -**. ¿Recuerdas aquella sustancia que inyectamos al rubio?**

El marimo esperó a que siguiera hablando.

**- Tenemos el antídoto. Si no se lo toma antes de unos días desde que recibió el virus, su organismo se debilitará hasta que llegue un punto que ya no lo necesite, porque morirá. Mientras tanto sufrirá muchos dolores, mareos, alucinaciones y su cuerpo irá fallando a pasos agigantados – **siguió -. **Si en vez de ese maldito cocinero hubiese sido otro el que recibe el virus ya estaría muerto, la gente normal no aguanta más de tres o cuatro días, le reconozco la fuerza. Aunque no creo que le quede mucho.**

Se encontró dubitativo Roronoa.

**- Y…**

**-¿Y?**

**- Otra cosita más. A ese narizudo también se lo hemos inyectado.**

Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacía su amigo -** ¿Usopp?**

**- Sí, Usopp, ¿crees que será tan fuerte como tu otro amigo? Mírale ya empieza a convulsionar y está muy pálido. Si me ayudas te prometo liberaros a ambos y proporcionaros el antídoto. Si no di adiós a tus Nakamas.**

Estaba en una encrucijada en la que veía pocas salidas a la situación en la que estaban.- "_De todas formas_ _Sanji no estaba allí, con suerte lo mismo no fue capturado, y mientras fuera así, esperaba que durante mucho tiempo, ese individuo no pudría hacerle nada. Siendo el cocinero como era sería casi imposible que le cogieran, con suerte incluso estaría con Luffy. El rubio era más fuerte que el tirador, aguantaría más a unas malas, y a pesar de lo que le hicieran sufrir, estaría vivo, pues tendrían el antídoto para curarle. A su lado, peleando"-_, su corazón latió deprisa. Pero algo no le cuadraba y ese mal presentimiento no se le iba.

**- Como muestra de buena voluntad si me das tu palabra de espadachín de cumplir lo que te pida, haré que curen al narizón ahora mismo, y le den el antídoto. Una vez cumplido el trato haré lo mismo por "Piernas Negras" y prometo no "matarle". ¿Hecho?**

Extendió su mano el marine a modo de firma del contrato verbal.

**- …**

Zoro aun dudoso miro a Usopp, estaba desvariando, cerró sus ojos y apretó esa mano **– Hecho. Te doy mi palabra. –** Dijo entre dientes. Ojalá no se sintiera como si estuviera pactando con el mismo Diablo y traicionando a su mejor amigo.

**- ¡CHIMAMIRE ENTRA! Este será tu compañero de juegos Zoro-kun – **le dijo llamando al otro sujeto-. **Estaba esperando mi señal.**

Muy contento de que todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección aunque hubiesen tenido que adelantar unas horas el plan previsto.

**- ¿Me llamabas mi capitán? Shishishi…**

Zoro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- **¡¿LU… LUUU… LUFFY?!**

_"¿Qué pasaba hay?"_ - se preguntó el espadachín.

**_FIN_** **_FLASHBACK_**

**_-FIN CAPÍTULO OCHO-_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué os parece? ¿Zoro tiene justificación?


	10. Pacto con el Diablo (parte dos)

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que os pasáis a leer este fic, especialmente aquellos que me acompañáis y dejais vuestras opiniones**.**

Pasando a la historia, este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde la semana pasada pero no me gustaba como quedaba así que tras unas cuantas modificaciones y ya estar más o menos a mi gusto os lo subo. No se si no estaré flojeando con el fic, espero que no.

El capítulo que hoy tenemos aquí hará sufrir a personas como yo, que adoren al cocinero, no me gusta hacérselas pasar tan canutas pero así es la historia sin más o dejo.

**Repitiéndome una vez más...**

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Pareja:** ZoSan / SanZo.

**Otras: **LuZoSan / Cosan.

**Advertencia:** Tortura, violación.

* * *

**9. Pacto con el Diablo (parte dos)**

**ZORO.**

Zoro se arrepentía enormemente de todo lo que acababa de hacer, se había dado cuenta de que aunque intentara negárselo a sí mismo, él, amaba a Sanji, no pudiendo evitar llorar. Intentaba excusarse consigo mismo, decirse que sus acciones tenían justificación, pero no, no sentía como si de verdad fuera así. Amaba a Sanji, y le había hecho algo tan cruel como era violarlo y torturarlo. Eso le marcaría toda la vida y aun así aceptó. Si pudiera volver atrás, recibiría el veneno por su compañero, no le importaba, pero las cosas no se podían cambiar, lo admitiría, cargando con las consecuencias de sus actos. Haría lo que hiciera falta por conseguir la vacuna, salvar a sus compañeros y sacarlos de allí. Luego volvería, y esos canallas lamentarían el día que se cruzaron con los "Sombreros de Paja", eso lo juraba por su honor de guerrero. Después de todo aquello, vería si su querido rubio le dejaba resarcirse y ayudarle a cicatrizar la herida que le infligió, si no, por mucho que doliera, asumiría sus acciones y dejaría que su futuro estuviera en manos de su amor para acabar con él sí con ello se quedaba satisfecho.

Odiaría eternamente a ese hombre, no sólo a él, a Chimamire también, un ser repugnante que obedeció sin rechistar las ordenes de su capitán, dando la impresión que le encantó lo que le mandaron. No tenía decidido con cuál de los dos acabaría antes, cuando volviera para matarlos. "¿Qué ganarían haciendo creer al "Cejas de Sushi" que era traicionado y atacado por sus propios amigos?", eso es lo que se preguntaba.

**FLASHBACK**

**PoV Roronoa Zoro: Horas antes.**

**- Rolonoa, aquí tienes a tu compañero de juego, Chimamire. Tendrás que seguirle la corriente en todo lo haga – **le miró -. **T-O-D-O¿me entiendes Zoro-kun?** – Le subrayó - **Al entrar a formar parte de nuestro grupo fue obligado a comer la fruta "Senshi senshi" (Metamorfa), que le da la habilidad especial de cambiar de forma a su voluntad, puede ser quien quiera e infiltrarse en cualquier lado. Con la apariencia de Mugiwara, tú y él, visitaréis a tu rubio amigo y seguiréis estas instrucciones – **les dio unas hojas -**. Ahora marcharos.**

**- Espera un momento, esto no lo haré, él moriría en vida. Me niego** – les dijo Zoro tras leer las hojas.

**- ¿Qué te esperabas Rolonoa? – **respondió el capitán **-. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, has firmado un pacto que debes cumplir. Pero si aún así te niegas… -** entornó los ojos en una clara amenaza y luego se rió **- … no tendré ningún problema en atarte y hacer que veas en primera línea como mis hombres, todos los del escuadrón, se "encargan" de tus dos amigos. Llevan mucho sin mujeres y no le harán ascos a un rubio tan exquisito, claro que le harán peores cosas que las que te he escrito en ese guión, hasta el día que muera. No sufrirá mucho tiempo porque ese veneno está acabando con él mientras hablamos y si no cumples nada de vacuna, ni para uno ni para el otro. ¿Qué harás?**

**- Gran Rolonoa no tiene palabra capitán. Déjelo ya me ocupo yo, más para mí, bueno y para mis compañeros después, si queda algo de él jajaja...**

- **_Grrrr…_**_ - gruñó como gesto afirmativo, pero se contuvo. - "Definitivamente les mataré"- _se perdía en sus ansías por probar la sangre de esos dos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Por suerte cumplieron con su palabra, dándole la vacuna a Usopp que se recuperó. Ahora deberían cumplir con la otra parte, curar también al rubio como le prometieron.

**USOPP.**

Corrió por los pasillos del corredor intentando no ser descubierto por los guardias que vigilaban, ese hombre le estaba siendo de gran ayuda para moverse por el lugar, sin embargo seguía sin confiar en él, algo le olía muy mal. Aún pareciéndole muy sospechoso, le necesitaba para encontrar a sus nakamas y les mostrara la salida de ese apestoso lugar. Tras correr durante mucho rato dio con una habitación que parecía ser donde guardaban lo que requisaban, encontrando las espadas de Zoro. Las cogió y continúo buscando a sus amigos.

**SANJI.**

No podía parar de preguntarse por qué le habían hecho eso. No entendía nada. Una parte de él, le decía que todo tenía una explicación, conocía a sus compañeros y cada uno de ellos daría su vida por los demás. Sin embargo otra parte suya le decía que no se engañara, había vivido una mentira, y sólo se tenía que remitirse a los hechos. Lo peor es que había llegado a pensar que estaba enamorándose de ese "Marimo", que cruel era el destino, la única persona en la que verdaderamente se fijaba, le hería de aquella manera tan cruel. El dolor que sentía su cuerpo no era comparable a los daños psicológicos o de corazón. Se sentía un muñeco de porcelana roto en mil pedazos. Habían jugado con él y en cuanto se hartaron, le arrebataron su orgullo y dejaron un caparazón hecho añicos sin nada dentro. Quería evadirse de su entorno, así poco a poco, fue encerrándose en sí mismo, ignorando todo y entrando en un estado catatónico. Se hizo un ovillo agarrando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba. La imagen que daba para cualquiera que mirara era la de un cuerpo destrozado sin alma ni ganas de vivir.

Un marine entró con una jeringa en su mano, vio el estado del rubio

– ¡**PIERNAS NEGRA!**

Le llamó pero este no se inmutó, pensó durante un minuto y salió fuera para traer a un par de compañero que vigilaban la entrada de la celda.

**- ¡¿PIERNAS NEGRA ME OYES?! – **El rubio parecía estar ausente **– Jejejejeje.**

Los tres soldados aprovecharon que el rubio no se defendía para divertirse con ese muñeco. Le arrastraron hasta la esquina más oscura y allí los tres disfrutaron de un muy buen rato donde no consiguieron sacar nada del chico, ni quejas, ni amenazas ni nada. Estaba totalmente ido, se descargaron varias veces por el cuerpo sin vida, dentro y fuera de él. Cuando casi estaban exhaustos a punto de irse, el que en ese momento estaba profanando la entrada del pirata, la abandonó cayendo hacia atrás sangrando por la boca, con los ojos en blanco y sin signos de respirar. Los otros dos se asustaron cuando vieron una figura que se aproximaba a ellos y que parecía ser el causante de la muerte de su amigo.

**- ¡No, no… por favor… no nos mat… arggggg! –** no pudieron terminar sus suplicas.

**_-FIN CAPÍTULO NUEVE-_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Quién creéis o queréis que sea el misterioso personaje que ayuda al rubio? ¿uno de la tripulación o no? ¿Reviews? ^^


	11. La búsqueda de Sanji

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Agradezco a Naghi-tan y AleRoronoa por sus comentarios.

Sobre el capítulo de hoy, me ha salido un poco más corto que otras veces pero era necesario para lo que tenía pensado.

Por fin Sanji tendrá una tregua después de tanto sufrimiento. Casi estamos llegando al tramo final del fic.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.^^

**Repitiéndooooo...**

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Pareja:** ZoSan / SanZo.

* * *

**10. La búsqueda de Sanji.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Zoro, _"¿Sanji?"_, derribó con facilidad la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba siendo retenido para emprender carrera por el corredor, nadie se interpuso en su camino, parecía que a los marines se los había comido la tierra, el lugar estaba totalmente desértico, muy extraño. Al llegar a la celda donde debería estar el rubio, este no se encontraba, allí sólo quedaban muertos, por un momento se asustó. De los tres cadáveres, uno de ellos era rubio y de compresión delgada, temió que pudiera ser su cocinero pero al quitar de encima el otro cuerpo, descubrió que no.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!**

El espadachín se volvió rápidamente en posición defensiva hacia donde procedía el grito.

**- ¿Usopp?**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Zoro? ¿Los has matado tú?**

**- No, no fui yo y no tengo ni idea de lo ha podido pasar.**

Usopp notó a Zoro un poco raro pero no le dio mayor importancia.

**- ¿Y Sanji kun?**

El peliverde intentó no mirar al narizota, apretó fuertemente el puño.

**- No, n… no… lo sé –** le costaba articular palabras.

- **¿Zoro? ¿Me ocultas algo verdad? ¿No confías en mí para contarme que ha pasado?**

**- …**

**- Está bien, tu silencio contesta mi pregunta. Vamos a buscar a Sanji.**

Usopp se iba a poner en camino para buscar a su compañero cuando recordó que tenía algo que devolverle al espadachín.

**- Toma esto es tuyo. ¡Vamos chicos! – **Según dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que faltaba su "amigo" - **¿Ikimono?**

**[...]**

En otro lugar, una reconfortante habitación, un hombre moreno alto sacaba de un baño relajante a otro rubio que parecía catatónico. Lo sentó en la cama que había, fue a por el botiquín que tenía en el baño y curó el maltratado cuerpo del chico, después le vendó las costillas fracturadas y dio puntos a la brecha de la cabeza. Una vez que terminó con el chico, le puso un pijama y le tumbó debajo de las sedosas sábanas, apagó la luz y se marchó cerrando la puerta, pero, en el último segundo.

**- ¡Gracias! – **Soltó casi en un susurro inaudible el herido.

El moreno sonrió.

**FLASHBACK**

**Horas antes**

Los tres soldados aprovecharon que el rubio no se defendía para divertirse con ese muñeco. Le arrastraron hasta la esquina más oscura y allí los tres disfrutaron de un muy buen rato donde no consiguieron sacar nada del chico, ni quejas, ni amenazas ni nada. Estaba totalmente ido, se descargaron varias veces por el cuerpo sin vida, dentro y fuera de él. Cuando casi estaban exhaustos a punto de irse, el que en ese momento estaba profanando la entrada del pirata, la abandonó cayendo hacia atrás sangrando por la boca, con los ojos en blanco y sin signos de respirar. Los otros dos se asustaron cuando vieron una figura que se aproximaba a ellos y que parecía ser el causante de la muerte de su amigo.

**- ¡No, no… por favor… no nos mat… arggggg! –** no pudieron terminar sus suplicas.

**- ¡Cabrones cómo os atrevéis!**

El recién llegado se veía sumamente cabreado, su cara era muestra de ello, no oyó las suplicas de los marines y se los cargó de manera lenta y tortuosa, la celda se tintó de rojo carmesí. El extraño ya conforme con exterminar a esos tres, se giró para acercarse al rubio, cuando se encontró a su lado se puso de rodilla para comprobar su estado.

-**¡Malditos cabrones, si que se han divertido contigo! – **Posó su mano sobre la cabeza del cocinero, dándole caricias tranquilizadoras pero echando una mirada cargada de odio hacia los soldados muertos. –** No te preocupes chaval, ya estás a salvo, te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré con los tuyos.**

Sanji comenzó a temblar descontroladamente ante el contacto de la mano del tipo, con los ojos en blanco y rígido como estaba, lloró. Así demostraba lo asustado que estaba de que se repitiera la situación y expulsaba el dolor de su cuerpo sin alma.

**- No, no por favor nooooo… snifffffff…. No… noooo…**

El extraño cargó al rubio en brazos, llevándoselo de ahí.

**- Shiuuuuuuuu… tránquilo – **lo acercó a su pecho para que ocultara sus lágrimas y se tranquilizara -. ** Prometo que no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a tocar, te llevaré a lugar seguro shiuuuuu... Soy Mujōna Ikimono y te curaré.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**[...]**

Mientras en alta mar, camino de la isla donde se encontraban retenidos los chicos, un barco pirata iba a contrarreloj, temiendo que no llegaran lo suficientemente rápidos para salvarlos.

**- Sanji, Zoro, Usopp aguantar casi hemos llegado.**

**_-FIN CAPÍTULO OCHO-_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews? ^^


	12. Angustia

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

En primer lugar agradecer a todos los que os pasáis por aquí, especialmente a Naghi-tan por su comentario.

Segundo, siento el retraso, me ha costado escribir el capítulo como quería, descartando varios hasta conseguir uno a mi gusto.

Este capítulo de hoy sirve de enlace con el prólogo del fic y hace que la historia entre en el tramo final. No sé cuanto ocupará al final pero calculo que por lo que tenía pensado no serán más de 5 episodios más.

Espero que disfrutéis con el fic y me dejéis vuestras opiniones al respecto.

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Pareja:** ZoSan / SanZo.

* * *

**11. Angustía.**

Los compañeros del joven cocinero le buscaron por toda la isla, Luffy dio con sus nakamas perdidos Zoro y Usopp que se les unieron en la búsqueda. Pasaron mucho tiempo, registraron incluso debajo de las piedras pero no hubo manera de dar con él. Toda la tripulación estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle pasado, más tras ver el estado de la celda donde le habían alojado aquellos marines. Zoro durante ese tiempo estuvo muy taciturno, no hablaba con nadie y desprendía tristeza por sus poros. Casi una semana después se dieron por vencido, dejando la isla con dolor y decepción por dejar atrás a uno de los suyos. No pensaban darse por vencidos, ya encontrarían pistas en otro lugar y rescatarían a su amigo.

[…]

MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.

- _"Sanji, no te podemos abandonar, seguro estás cerca… ¡MALDITA SEA!" – _Un mar de lágrimas derramaba el espadachín en aquella fría noche que se ofreció para hacer guardia – _"¿Cómo voy a pagar lo que te hice si no te tengo a mi lado?" – _Pegó un puñetazo al mástil, dejando la huella de su puño – **Si hubiese sido más fuerte nada de esto habría pasado. ¡JODER!**

-** ¿Zoro?**

El peliverde se volvió totalmente sorprendido por haber sido pillado con las defensas bajas.

-** ¿Luffy? –** Se limpió corriendo las lágrimas de la cara - **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo con los demás?**

-** No podía dormir, subí para comer algo pensando que al no estar Sanji tendría el camino libre. Quería buscar algo bueno a todo esto, pero una vez he llegado a la cocina me he dado cuenta que no tenía hambre –** su semblante se oscureció - **. El estomago se me había cerrado, no es divertido si no está él para regañarme y ponerme trampas que hagan que mi apetito aparezca. Es irremplazable como cocinero y como persona.**

**- Je… te entiendo. Ese Cejas Rizadas hace más falta de lo que parece, siempre quise librarme de él, pero no de esta forma – **su voz estaba al punto del llanto e intentaba sonreír sin conseguirlo.

El moreno miró muy serio al primero de a bordo.

**- Zoro, Usopp me contó lo sucedido, lo que él sabía y… ¿Qué pasó allí?**

**- Nos encerraron, conseguí escapar y les busqué. Usopp y yo nos encontramos pero al Ero-cook… -**Desvió la vista – **No.**

La mirada de Luffy se endureció.

-** Zoro como capitán y amigo te ordeno que me digas la verdad. No pretendas mentirme, te conozco demasiado bien para que lo intentes. Una vez más, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**

**-…**

**[…]**

El rubio poco a poco se fue recuperando, le costó mucho pero era una persona fuerte, en ese tiempo tuvo a Ikimono apoyándole, sacándole en el agujero que se encontraba. Sus heridas externas cicatrizaron rápidamente, su factor de recuperación era muy alto, sin embargo las cicatrices de su alma permanecían causándole en ocasiones ataques de pánico o simplemente llevándole al hoyo del que pensaba había salido. El tiempo pasó y no tuvo noticias de que sus "amigos" le buscaran, seguramente le dieron por muerto o simplemente le abandonaron en aquella piojosa celda tras quitarle su honor y orgullo.

Los días fueron pasando de forma monótona, Sanji se sentía a gusto pero no terminaba de fiarse de aquel sujeto, sufrió mucho por la confianza depositada en aquellos que creía conocer, no quería cometer dos veces el mismo error con alguien que por muy bien que le había tratado conocía menos. A parte, algo en ese hombre le resultaba familiar y a la vez le hacía desconfiar.

**[…]**

Luffy agarró de la camiseta que llevaba a Zoro para empotrarle contra el mismo mástil que momentos antes había golpeado, acercando lo máximo posible sus rostros para hablarle.

**- Zoro, ¿qué te pasa? Desde cuando te has vuelto un maldito cobarde que teme contar la verdad. ¡Mirarte, si ni si quiera puedes mirarme o intentas defenderte! ¡HABLA, ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!**

**- Luffy yo… yo…**

**- ¡Suéltalo!**

Nunca antes el espadachín había visto a su amigo así, él sabía que no era el chico tonto y pasota que la gente pensaba que era, siempre se había preocupado de todos ellos y en ocasiones demostraba que tenía un sexto sentido para ciertas cosas. Con el paso del tiempo, forjaron una gran amistad, no comparable con ninguna otra y eso era un problema en situaciones como estas, se conocían y podían ser muy claros hablándose. Tampoco podía desobedecer las órdenes dada por su capitán.

** […]**

Esa noche Sanji tuvo un fuerte bajón, fue a pasear por el poblado para relajarse tomando un poco de aire pero de la nada le asaltó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Paró de caminar, agarrándose fuertemente la zona, parecía que otra vez le estuvieran torturando alguien, esta vez partiéndole el tórax con un hacha, el dolor fue en aumento, la angustia le invadió, su corazón se aceleró notando como cada latido le hacía sufrir, le faltaba el aire y un fuerte mareo le hizo caer inconsciente en el lugar. La poca gente que andaba por la calle a esas horas se acercó a él corriendo, intentando socorrerle y uno de ellos corrió a llamar a un médico por el den den mushi de su casa pero no fue necesario. Al cabo de un rato, el rubio comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, al principio abrió los ojos, sintiéndose encerrado en su propio cuerpo que no podía moverlo o hablar, con el paso de los minutos, recuperó la voz, poca y baja, pero tenía.

**- Chaval, chaval, ¿estás bien? –** Le preguntaron al ver que empezaba a reaccionar.

-** S… sí – **le costaba respirar aún y su cuerpo no se movía – **Sólo necesito aire señorit… señorita.**

La mujer que le tenía en su regazo hizo que los curiosos se apartaran para que tomara eso que pedía. El chico pareció recuperar el color de cara blanco, yéndose el azul, junto a la movilidad. Poco a poco, se recuperó casi por completo aunque la angustia y el dolor del pecho no se le terminaron de ir.

**- Gracias mademoiselle – **la sonrió galantemente –**. Ya estoy bien.**

La mujer le limpió el sudor y las lágrimas de la cara antes de apartarse.

**- Joven tenga más cuidado. Cuídese.**

**- Sí, descuide – **Se agachó para besarle la mano en modo de cortesía y agradecimiento, no pudiendo evitar una mueca de dolor por la acción pero haciéndola igualmente.

**- ¿Joven?**

**- Estoy bien de verdad.**

Con esta última frase tomó rumbo hacía la casa en la que estaba habitando con paso firme, sin mirar a la gente que le seguia con la mirada, ahora para encerrarse en su habitación. Allí se agazapó en el suelo echo una bola, dejando fluir sus sentimientos, llorando y sin notar que alguien se coló antes de que la puerta del cuarto se cerrarse. Necesitaba soltar sus emociones para volver a poner su cara de pocker. Dio muchas vueltas a lo que tenía en la cabeza y aunque h_abía pasado tiempo desde aquel incidente en el que perdió su alma y le arrebataron la Fe, la Amistad, la Alegría y el Amor, todo ello, junto a su sueño. Llevado por la traición de aquellos en los que confiaba ciegamente, sus nakamas."¡Por personas por las que hubiese entregado su vida, joder!" - con lo que no podía dejar de pensar - "¿CÓMO FUERON CAPACES?"_

**-¿Aun sigues atormentándote?-** Una voz surgida desde un escondido rincón le saca momentáneamente de sus lamentos.

-**…**

**- Te cuesta creerlo ¿no? –** Tras una breve pausa continuó ante el mutismo de rubio**- ¡¿Esperas despertar y darte cuenta que todo lo que sucedió fue una pesadilla?!** – Le miró**- ¡Ja! Me das autentica lástima. De cualquier otro no me hubiese sorprendido pero de ti…**

**-…- **El rubio ocultó más sus ojos detrás de la capa que tenía por flequillo sin hacer ningún otro tipo de movimiento.

**-… una pena-** Su mirada pretendía evaluar el efecto que sus palabras producían al chico.-** ¡Reacciona de una puta vez!**

El cocinero no hizo gesto de responder, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que los caracterizaban pareciendo pozos sin fondo. Demasiado dolido y decepcionado para nada, siguió ahí, parado, con el alma muerta, consiguiendo que su acompañante se marchara con una misteriosa media sonrisa escondida por su salida de la habitación.

_- Queda poco... Pronto, muy pronto –_ Pensó al salir del cuarto_- Ya verás cómo mi venganza se cumple_.

**[…]**

**- Yo… yo… - **sangre salía de sus puños cerrados por la fuerza con la que los mantenía así – **¡YO LE VIOLÉ!**

Luffy abrió como platos los ojos por las palabras de su amigo, soltándolo y alejándose un par de pasos de él.

- **¿Qué has dicho bastardo?**

**-** **Le violé.**

*Pam pam (sonido de golpe)

_**-FIN CAPÍTULO ONCE-**_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Reviews? ^^


	13. Reencuentro

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Esta semana tenía pensado actualizar varios fics, especialmente este y el de '¿Dibujos?', ante la insistencia de Lizz-Cerezo, he decidido que este fuera el primero.

Con este capítulo nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, la cuenta atras ha comenzado.

Agradezco enormemente a los que os habéis pasado a darle una oportunidad a este fic que como dije cuando lo comencé es mi primer intento yaoi (y sólo había escrito un one-shot de Inuyasha hetero antes) de unos de mis mangas favoritos. Especialmente agradezco a aquellos que me han animado o dado consejos con sus comentarios. Gracias especiales a miri414, ATANIH, Julie_chawn, CattivaRagazza, Naghi-tan y Lizz-Cerezo.

La historia por completo va dedicada a Hessefan a la cual admiro mucho.

Espero que disfrutéis de lo que leereis a continuación.

**[...]**

****No sé si seré a la única que le pasa, por cosa de mi ordenador, o será en general pero me he dado cuenta que al subir los capítulos, hay palabras que se cambían o comen letras, creo que es por el corrector (vuelvo locos a los ordenadores, no he perdido mi don XP).

**[...]**

No tengo beta así que cualquier falta del tipo que sea me decís para corregirla. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida para poder mejorar.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Eichiro Oda. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para hacerlos sufrir en mi relato, especialmente a cierto ero-cook y marimo atontados.

**Pareja:** ZoSan / SanZo.

**Advertencia: **Posible lenguaje malsonante (tacos).

* * *

**12. Reencuentro.**

**- Yo… yo… - **sangre salía de sus puños cerrados por la fuerza con la que los mantenía así – **¡YO LE VIOLÉ!**

Luffy abrió como platos los ojos por las palabras de su amigo, soltándolo y alejándose un par de pasos de él.

- **¿Qué has dicho bastardo?**

**-** **Le violé.**

*Pam pam (sonido de golpe)

**[…]**

Ya tenía decidido que olvidaría a aquellas personas con las que compartió aventuras, estaba harto de sentirse débil y sucio, pasaría página como Mujōna le había recomendado tantas veces. Él era fuerte y lo demostraría. _"Si volvía verle…"_

**-¡PIRATASSSSSSSSSS…!**

Oyó a gente corriendo asustada y gritando, según parecía los piratas estaban a punto de desembarcar si no lo habían hecho ya. Corrió donde le dijeron que los habían visto para poder ayudar a aquella gente que le habían acogido en esos momentos tan duros de su vida.

**[…]**

**- ¡Señor!**

**- ¿Qué sucede ahora? Estoy muy ocupado soldado.**

**- Lo siento señor pero tengo que informarle. Se ha visto atracar en la playa una embarcación pirata.**

**- ¿Un barco pirata? ¿Han superado la barrera de invisibilidad?**

**- Sí señor.**

**- Encargaos de ellos entonces y no me molestéis por nimiedades. Verte y haz que los eliminen.**

**- Pero señor…**

**- Estás acabando con mi paciencia soldado. ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Su bandera pirata es una carabela con un sombrero, pensamos que pueden ser los Mugiwaras.**

Se levanto sobresaltado del asiento, haciendo caer la silla al suelo y volcando el café que se estaba tomando por los papeles de encima de su mesa.

-** Tsk. ¡Maldición!**

**[…]**

**- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido ese choque?**

Zoro y Luffy se levantaron del suelo donde momentos antes habían caído para mirar por la escotilla lo que había pasado.

**- ¡Mierda! Me he distraído y no me he dado cuenta de la isla. ¡Seré idiota, hemos embarrancado! – **se regañó a sí mismo - **. ¡Luffy, despierta a los otros, puede que tengamos problemas!**

Luffy le miró indicándole que no habían terminado esa conversación, sólo quedaba pendiente hasta solucionar eso, luego se lanzó a llamar a los otros. Mientras, Zoro vio como se acercaban personas, le dio mala espina, saltó a la arena y se preparó para hacerles frente si era necesario, no dejaría que pillaran a sus compañeros en la cama. En cuanto llegaron donde estaba él, sacaron las espadas y le rodearon para atacarle.

_- "Bien, ¿queréis guerra?" –_ Pensó alegrándose _– "¡Pues la tendréis"!_

Zoro estaba deseando descargar toda su frustración y dolor, necesitaba acción, y aquellas personas se la iban a dar. La batalla comenzó y tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Aquellos hombres no le servían ni de aperitivo a un espadachín tan experimentado como él. Fue un poco decepcionante, ni había sudado, pensaba que la diversión había terminado cuando más hombres aparecieron, sonrió – "_Ojalá que estos duren más"._

Se enfrascó en una nueva batalla, contra más enemigos derribaba más aparecían, no tenía fín. De repente, pararon de atacarle, era raro, se preguntaba qué pasaría. Aquellas personas parecían abrir paso a alguien. Una persona alta y rubia por lo que apreció entre las cabezas de los enemigos -_"¿Quién será?"_ -, su corazón latió muy deprisa, una esperanza fue cogiendo fuerza. Con paso firme aquel sujeto se dirigió hacia Zoro, en la oscuridad le costaba verle la cara, llevaba un traje oscuro sin americana que estilizaba su figura y marcaba lo justo su silueta. Largas piernas se apreciaban a simple vista, junto a su delgado cuerpo donde se le marcaban un poco los músculos y sobre todo su pelo dorado que cubría parte de su cara. De la impresión, estuvo a punto de soltar sus katanas.

**- ¡Tú! –** Le salió la voz rota.

**[…]**

**- ¡Soldado!**

**- ¿Sí, señor?**

**- Coja a un par de hombre y ocúpese de mi invitado –** hizo una pequeña pausa -**. Pase lo que pase no puede encontrarse con esos piratas. ¿Queda claro?**

**- Sí, capitán.**

El joven soldado se llevó a dos hombre y fue a cumplir la misión que se le encomendó. Mujōna mientras tanto cogió un den-den-mushi para dar las órdenes oportunas.

**- ¿Sí, mi capitán?**

**- Los 'Sombreros de Paja' han desembarcado, ¿está controlada la situación?**

**- Estamos tomando medidas al respecto mi capitán.**

**- ¿Jigoku y Chimamire?**

**- Están llegando a la zona.**

**- Excelente sargento – **agarró al punto de romper el intercomunicador** - . Deushi, llevo mucho tiempo planeando y esperando el momento oportuno para cumplir mi venganza – **puso un tono más amenazador -**. No la cague - ***crack*

Al otro lado de la línea le costaba tragar saliva al marine ante el ruido que cortó la comunicación. Su cabeza estaba en juego y no la perdería.

**[…]**

Los tres hombres mandados por Ikimono Mujōna llegaron a donde el rubio, entraron a la casa, registrando todos los rincones y el chico no estaba. Al ver que no aparecía temieron lo que su jefe les haría, peor aún, si por casualidad daba con los Mugiwaras, les cortarían sus cabezas. Salieron para buscarle por los alrededores de la casa y nada. Ya estaban por irse cuando uno de los del poblado les informó de que le había visto correr en dirección a la playa.

**- ¡Mierda! Corred, hay que dar con él antes de que encuentre a sus ex_compañeros.**

**[…]**

Luffy y compañía salieron por fin a la borda, esperando llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Zoro, sabían que el espadachín era duro pero ya habían perdido a un nakama y no querían perder otro. Se asomaron por la escotilla para saber cómo estaba la situación y lo que vieron les sorprendió, allí debajo, de pie, frente a Zoro, se encontraba un tipo rubio de silueta muy familiar, fumando. Zoro parecía estar sorprendido, sus katanas resbalaron de sus manos, se encontraba petrificado si poder desviar sus ojos de ese sujeto.

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron las chicas, Robín y Nami, reconociendo la figura de su amigo, se tiraron a la arena deprisa y corrieron para salir a su encuentro. La morena mantenía ligeramente la compostura aunque una traicionera lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho. La pelirroja mostraba más sus emociones, sin intentar reprimirlas, lloró de alegría por reencontrase con Sanji. Chopper no tardó en secundar a las muchachas, llorando y corriendo hacia el cocinero, quería revisar que se encontrara bien. Los demás observaron en la distancia, muy contentos. Estaban acercándose al rubio, lo tenían frente por frente cuando…

**- ¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS A ÉL!**

Sanji había intentado golpear a sus nakamas, el golpe hubiese podido ser mortal para esos tres que no tenían un físico sobrehumano como el trío monstruoso. Su ataque fue detenido por unos brazos que le sujetaron y una katana que contuvo la patada.

**- ¿Quién eres maldito impostor? –** preguntó Luffy.

El sujeto no respondió, se libró de los brazos de Luffy y empujo a Zoro, la expresión de su rostro cambió por una sonrisa maliciosa, preparándose para atacarlos nuevamente.

**- ¡Contesta bastardo! – **Le exigió Zoro – **¡Tú no eres nuestro Sanji!**

**- Claro que no soy vuestro Sanji malditos hijos de puta – **gritó furioso - . **Ese Sanji murió aquel día junto a todo sentimiento por esta detestable tripulación. Tú, espadachín cabrón y tú, maldito capitán – **les señaló con odio -, **le asesinasteis.**

Luffy pareció no terminar de entender lo que ese hombre insinuaba "¿_era Sanji?", el desconcierto e incredulidad reinaba en su interior. Los otros Mugiwaras estaban aún más confundido "¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué el rubio exhalaba odio por todos los poros de su piel?". _El único que entendió las palabras del cocinero fue Zoro que a pesar de su fuerza y de su carácter, no pudo por otra que llorar, intentando contenerse pero sin lograrlo. Esto levantaba más dudas en los demás_"¿qué pasaba ahí?"._

La primera en hablar fue la navegante, notaba que le estaban ocultando algo.

**- Sanji nos estás asustando, ¿qué te pasa?**

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo pero ya no de felicidad por el reencuentro si no de tristeza por el comportamiento de su amigo. Avanzó otra vez para llegar donde estaba, quería que se calmara para poder marcharse todos juntos y festejar que estaba vivo y sano.

**- Por favor Sanji snifff snifff… - **dijo con un hilo de voz, intentando contener las lágrimas – **Tu siempre nos has ayudado, déjanos ayudarte snifff… snifff… Por favor. Dinos lo que te ocurre y lo resolveremos.**

**- Ja… ¿resolverlo? –** Contestó con voz fuerte - **¿resolverlo dices? ¡ESTO NO TIENE SOLUCIÓN! –** Clavó su mirada en los dos objetos de su venganza – **¿No se lo dijisteis perros asquerosos? ¿No le contasteis lo que me hicisteis?**

Zoro desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, queriendo reprimir su dolor. Luffy no sabía por qué le miraba con tanto odio.

- **Sanji, Sanji tranquilizarte, sube al barco y te revisaré snifff… snifff…**

**- Sanji-kun estás asustando a las chicas y a Chopper tranquilizarte. Algo malo te sucedió en aquella celda – **según hablaba un mal presentimiento que llevaba rondando desde que se encontró con Zoro en el lugar donde el rubio estaba encerrado reapareció -. **Pero nosotros intentamos encontrarte, liberarte aunque no pudimos dar contigo. Los sentimos, no sabes cuánto, pero dejarnos superarlo, sea lo que sea que te pasara, juntos.**

**- ¡ME VIOLARON USOPP! ¡ABUSARON DE MÍ DE LA MANERA MÁS VIL Y RASTRERA!**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?! –** Gritaron al unísono, todos menos Zoro que se derrumbó por completo.

**- ¡Yo confiaba en ellos y me traicionaron! ¡Nunca volveré!**

Ante el estupefacto general, Sanji aprovechó para intentar asestar una potente patada a Nami, cuando se dieron cuenta los otros fue demasiado tarde. La pelirroja recibiría de lleno un golpe que su frágil cuerpo no podría aguantar. La chica se asustó, sus piernas no la aguantaron más, cayendo a la arena de la playa todo lo pesada que era, preparándose para lo inevitable.

**- ¡Namiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!**

La chica abrió los ojos, había oído el ruido del impacto pero no lo sintió, sin embargo notó como un cuerpo posicionado encima suya la protegió. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- **¡Un caballero jamás golpea a una dama maldito engendro demoniaco!**

**- Tsk… Tú no tendrías que estar aquí.**

**-FIN CAPÍTULO DOCE-**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Estoy dudando con el final, si hacer uno agridulce o no.

¿Reviews?^^


End file.
